Hogar Es Donde Está El Corazón
by I Love KL
Summary: Las clases sociales es lo último que importa cuando dos personas se aman con el corazón... Formando así, su propio hogar.
1. El Pasado De Logan

**A/N: Esta historia es completamente dedicada a una chica que es muy especial para mi... Ella fue la primera en leer mi primer Fic y en darme mi primer Review al mismo tiempo que me ha apoyado en todos mis Fics y de igual forma me ha hecho mejor en mi forma de escribir.**

**Por lo que de principio a fin, este Fic está dedicado a mi mejor amiga en FanFiction: **_RocKath Girl _**Ü**

* * *

Logan Mitchell es un chico de 17 años, muy apuesto: de piel pálida, ojos de color chocolate y cabello marrón. Tenía una estatura media y, como siempre lo había sido, muy inteligente… Pero este apuesto muchacho ha pasado un sinfín de eventos desafortunados en su vida.

La primera era que sus padres lo habían abandonado y dejado en un orfanato con tan solo unos meses de nacido. La segunda es que en el orfanato en la que se encontraba, los demás niños le tenían envidia ya que el personal que atendía tal institución siempre lo trataban con cariño puesto a que Logan era muy amable e inteligente. La tercera es que tal abuso llegó más allá de lo que Logan soportaba y decidió huir para vivir en las calles con tan solo 14 años. Y así continuaba la lista desafortunada del huérfano.

Con tan solo esa tierna edad de 14, Logan empezó a merodear las temibles calles de Minnesota. El primer día unos sujetos lo habían golpeado dejándolo inconsciente sobre el frío pavimento que era el resultado del invierno de la fría ciudad.

Cuando despertó, Logan se encontraba en una casa muy grande mientras estaba recostado en un sofá y envuelto en una cálida cobija y notó que una mujer de media edad se encontraba frente a él.

-Has despertado.- La mujer dijo con alegría.

Como cualquier niño a su edad haría, Logan se encogió cuando la extraña mujer se le acercó. -¿Quién es usted?-

La mujer solo sonrió ante el comportamiento inseguro del pequeño niño. –Soy la señorita Wainwright, pero puedes decirme Kelly.-

-Es un gusto Kelly, me llamo Logan Mitchell.- Dijo Logan extendiéndole a la mujer de piel morena una de sus pequeñas manos.

-También es un gusto conocerte Logan.- Dijo Kelly estrechando la mano del niño.

Logan lentamente retiró su mano del saludo con la mujer. – ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me ocurrió?- Le preguntó débilmente ya que solo recordaba borrosas figuras frente a él.

-No, solamente te encontré tirado en la calle con algunas lesiones en tu cuerpo.- Kelly vio la preocupación en los ojos del pequeño. –Tranquilo, no eran muy graves tus golpes.-

Logan dejó escapar un suspiro. –Eso es bueno.- Le sonrió lindamente dejando ver sus hoyuelos.

-¿Sabes Logan? Eres un niño muy dulce.- Dijo sosteniendo su mejilla y apretarla suavemente.

-Es una lástima que mis padres no pensaran lo mismo.- Dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Kelly con mucha confusión.

-Soy huérfano y me escapé del orfanato.- Dijo Logan antes de ponerse a llorar como cualquier niño asustado haría.

-¿Quién sería capaz de abandonar a un niño tan lindo?- Dijo la mujer de piel morena con algo de amargura.

-Solamente mis padres.- Intentó sofocar sus sollozos. –Pensé que un hijo sería una bendición para ellos.-

-Eso es lo que los niños son Logan.- Kelly se le acercó y le dio un reconfortante abrazo mientras pasaba su mano en su suave cabello.

-Esto es tan relajante.- Logan dio un bostezo y se acomodó en los brazos de Kelly.

-Tranquilo Logan, yo te apoyaré.- Dijo la mujer con decisión.

* * *

**_*3 años después*_**

Logan se encontraba trabajando como mesero en un pequeño restaurante, atendiendo a todas las personas que pedían su atención cuando lo requerían y él con una sonrisa los atendía. Cuando el reloj en la cima de la puerta que conectaba a la cocina marcó las 4:30, su turno se vio como concluido ese día. Logan se introdujo en la cocina y fue directamente a la oficina de su jefe.

-Es hora de irme Gustavo.- Logan le dijo a su jefe quien era gordo y calvo.

-Por supuesto Logan, te veo el día de mañana.- Dijo Gustavo cuando Logan estaba a punto de cerrar su puerta.

Logan se quitó el delantal que llevaba puesto y su chaqueta para después quitarse su camisa y colocarse una playera de algodón con cuello en V. Se inclinó para tomar su mochila e introducir la ropa que se había quitado recientemente, y luego salió del restaurante. Mientras iban caminando, su mente divagaba acerca de lo que había sido de su vida esos 3 años.

Cuando Logan cumplió los 16 años, decidió irse de la casa de Kelly, dejando a la mujer con tristeza. Antes de partir, Logan le explico cuáles eran sus razones por la cuales se iba; querían valerse por sí mismo. Kelly le dijo que no hacía falta que se fuese, ella podía mantener a los dos ya que ella trabajaba como licenciada de finanzas y ganaba muy bien como para que ese dinero fuese solo suyo. Logan le agradeció su oferta pero aún así la rechazo y le agradeció de todo corazón los 2 años que le brindó un hogar, comida y arropo en las noches más frías que hacían en Minnesota.

No mucho después, Logan encontró un pequeño departamento más en el centro de la ciudad y con el dinero, que Kelly lo había obligado a tomar, que llevaba decidió rentarlo y para su suerte no era muy caro. Al día siguiente había salido a buscar trabajo en el centro de la ciudad y, como si el destino estuviese de su lado, encontró uno el mismo día en un pequeño restaurante en el cual le pagaban muy bien a pesar de que el lugar no era muy conocido. Y así fue la vida de Logan por un año.

Mientras el pálido iba caminando por la acera recordó que casi no le quedaban alimentos en su departamento, por lo cual decidió pasar a comprar comida en el mercado que quedaba en su camino. Al ver el mercado, Logan aceleró el paso ya que quería llagar lo más rápido a su casa y relajarse en su acogedor departamento el resto de la tarde mientras disfrutaba del leer un libro, puesto a que Logan nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ir a la escuela.

Antes de entrar, Logan revisó sus bolsillos para ver cuánto era el dinero que traía consigo; 40 dólares. Pensó que era lo suficiente ya que no iba comprar muchas cosas… O eso es lo que pensaba. Logan tomó un carrito de compras y, antes de entrar por completo, dejó su mochila en la paquetería.

Logan iba viendo todos las distintas secciones de comestibles del mercado. El chico tomó algunas verduras como zanahorias, brócoli, tomates… Algunas frutas, esencialmente manazas. También introdujo un pequeño plato de alitas de pollo y algo de pescado. De ahí fue a comprar una caja de cereales y unas cajas de leche. Cuando pasó por la sección de golosinas, no pudo resistir la tentación de comprar algunas gomitas con sabores a frutas y un pequeño paquete de galletas Oreo.

Con alegría, Logan empujó su carrito de compras en la caja registradoras que contenía menos personas por pagar los productos que deseaba comprar. Al ser su turno, Logan notó que la cajera era una chica que había conocido hace 3 meses en el restaurante.

-Hola Camille.- La saludo con alegría.

-Hola Logan ¿cómo ha sido tu día?- La chica le pregunto con la misma alegría.

-Muy bien.-

-Veo que ya saliste de trabajar en el restaurante.-

-Sí, pero mientras iba caminando recordé que me hacía falta comprar algo de alimento.- Dijo Logan con una sonrisa.

-Lo bueno es que te acordaste, hubiese sido malo que por tu mala memoria hubieras muerto de hambre.- Camille dijo y ambos se rieron para luego quedar en un tranquilo silencio que fue terminado cuando la caja registradora de Camille sonó indicándole lo que él debía pagar. –Son $53.75- Dijo Camille antes de encarar al muchacho.

Logan se asustó por su compra, solo tenía 40 dólares. –Solo traigo $40.- Dijo aún con asombro, nunca antes había excedido los $50.

-Bueno, supongo que deberán dejar algo.- Dijo Camille con algo de tristeza.

-Eso supongo.- Dijo Logan, pero antes de que fuese a escoger lo que tendría que dejar, una voz masculina lo interrumpió.

-No se preocupe, yo pagaré la diferencia.- Dijo aquella voz desconocida.

Logan se giró lentamente para ver al poseedor de aquella voz quien estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. Al ver la figura de aquel hombre, Logan quedó hipnotizado.

* * *

**A/N: ¿De quién será aquella voz que dejó hipnotizado a nuestro desafortunado amigo? Tal vez lo descubras ;)**

**Se despide temporalmente de ustedes su amigo, **_I Love KL_


	2. Primer Encuentro

**A/N: Este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les agrade.**

* * *

Cerca de las 6 de la mañana, se escuchó sonar un despertador en la habitación de un joven de 18 años de edad. Ese chico es alto con una figura delgada, es rubio de ojos verdes. Se levantó con pesar de su cama y caminó para apagar la alarma que, para su mala suerte, estaba al otro lado de su gran habitación. Una vez su molesto artículo electrónico se vio silenciado, se acercó a su armario y sustrajo una nueva vestimenta para el día junto con una toalla blanca antes de introducirse en el baño que se encontraba convenientemente al lado de su habitación.

Se dio un ducha caliente constituida por tan solo 10 minutos, se vistió con su ropa seleccionada; era un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa roja a cuadros, y salió de su habitación para bajar a la cocina a tomar su desayuno.

-Buenos Días Jo.- Kendall la saludó cálidamente.

Jo es una chica delgada, rubia y con ojos color café. –Buenos Días Kendall.- Le devolvió el saludo antes de regresar su atención a la estufa y procurarse de que no se quemase la comida, después de todo para eso trabajaba.

-¿Mi mamá ya se fue para el trabajo?- Dijo el chico sentándose en una de las exquisitas sillas que el comedor le brindaba.

-Sí, dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender antes de que tuviese su conferencia.- Jo sacó un plato de un estante hecho de roble y colocó ahí lo que estaba cocinando. –Será mejor que comas antes de que te vayas a la universidad.- Jo le sonrió le puso enfrente el plato que estaba relleno de panqueques con mermelada.

-Sí, es lo mejor.- Contestó, agarró sus cubiertos y se dispuso a comer. Tardó como más de 5 minutos antes de que se levantara de la mesa y se dirigiera a arriba para cepillarse los dientes. Una vez que estuvo completamente listo, bajó de nuevo las escaleras y tomó su maletín. –Muchas gracias Jo, los panqueques estuvieron deliciosos.- Dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Caminó con algo de rapidez hacia su Mustang de color negro, encendió el motor y emprendió su viaje a la universidad que asistía. Al llegar y estacionarse, vio a su amigo en la entrada.

-¡Carlos!- Le gritó acercándose a él.

-¡Kendall!- También se acercó y se dieron un abrazo carnal. –Veo que andas muy bien para ser tan temprano.- Dijo Carlos con algo de diversión.

-No es nada, es solo que tengo un buen presentimiento, aunque no sé de qué.- Dijo Kendall con algo de confusión.

-He de suponerme que es bueno, no te preocupes.- Carlos le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en su brazo derecho. –Entremos, James nos está esperando.- Dijo el chico bajito de piel caramelo con cabello oscuro dándole la espalda al rubio y entrando en la instalación a la que asistían.

-Hola James.- Dijo Kendall una vez alcanzó a sus amigos.

-Hola Kendall.- Dijo el chico más alto que él dándole el usualmente '5'. –Veo que andas de buen humor.- Dijo con alegría.

-¿Por qué dicen eso? No es nada especial.- Kendall dijo tratando de convencer a los dos, después de todo nada estaba ocurriendo.

-Claro.- Dijeron James y Carlos con ironía.

-No les estoy mintiendo.-

-Vamos Kendall, tu actitud dice otra cosa.- James dijo con picardía. -¿Quién es?- En esta ocasión preguntaron los dos.

-No les estoy mintiendo, pero sé que algo bueno ocurrirá el día de hoy.-

-De acuerdo, haremos como que no ocurre nada.- James dijo burlándose del rubio.

-Es en serio.- Kendall se quejó. –Vámonos o llegaremos- Dijo el rubio empezando a caminar con dirección al salón donde se impartía su primer clase, James y Carlos lo siguieron.

* * *

Cerca de las 1:15 pm, Kendall y sus amigos habían terminado su jornada escolar por el día. Iban caminando por los pasillos que los conducirían al estacionamiento.

-¿Qué harán más tarde?- Les preguntó el rubio.

-Quizá vaya al gimnasio o a correr.- Dijo James tratando de decidir cuál de las dos hacer.

-Tal vez solo me quede en casa un rato en la piscina.- Dijo Carlos ya que la mayoría de las cosas no atraían su atención.

-¿Qué harás tú, Kendall?- Le pregunta el más alto.

-Iré a la empresa, en ocasiones ayudo a mi mamá.- Kendall metió su mano izquierda en su bolsillo izquierdo para extraer las llaves de su coche.

-Te gusta mucho ir a la empresa ¿no es así?- Le preguntó su amigo más bajito; Carlos notaba que Kendall se le veía más motivado después de una tarde en la empresa de su mamá.

-Sí, me gusta mucho ayudarla con las cuentas, que aún no sé cómo es que me salen muy bien.- Kendall se rió de sí mismo y abrió la puerta del piloto de su Mustang y arrojar su mochila en la parte trasera.

-Pues no importa cómo, el caso es que te gusta.- Le dijo James.

-Sí, probablemente en el futuro mi mamá me deje a cargo de la empresa.- Kendall tenía una mirada soñadora mientras lo decía.

-Espero que sí, te esfuerzas demasiado ahí.- Carlos le dio una sonrisa.

Kendall les sonrió. –Quisiera seguir hablando con ustedes, pero es hora de irme.- Kendall se subió a su auto.

-Conduce con cuidado.- Le dijeron James y Carlos antes de poner en marcha el Mustang.

Mientras conducía, Kendall tenía una sonrisa. No entendía el porqué, pero tenía un muy buen presentimiento para el día de hoy. Llegó a su casa y subió directamente a su habitación para darse una ducha e irse al trabajo de su madre. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta, Jo lo detuvo y, prácticamente, lo obligó a que comiera antes de irse. Una vez acabado su almuerzo, Jo lo dejó ir.

Le tomó tan solo 20 minutos en llegar a '_Empresas Knight_' y tomó el ascensor para ir a la oficina de su madre.

-Adelante.- Una voz femenina se escuchó cuando tocaban la puerta.

Kendall entró y vio a su mamá sentada en la silla detrás de su escritorio. –Estoy listo para trabajar.- El rubio se rió por el tono que usó al hablar.

-Bien, puedes comenzar con estas de aquí.- Dijo Jennifer, su madre, apuntando un pequeño montículo de papeles. –Si los acabas antes de irte, te daré un dinero extra.- Retó a su hijo a sabiendas de que a él no le gustaba perder en una apuesta y mucho menos en un reto.

-Lo acabaré antes de irme.- Kendall tomó lugar en un pequeño escritorio y se dispuso a realizar las cuentas.

Es evidente que a Kendall no le faltaba nada, pero le llenaba de satisfacción el saber que el dinero que se le otorgaba había sido ganado por sus propios esfuerzos.

Cerca de las 4:30 pm, la hora en que Kendall se iba, el rubio sonrió con satisfacción al ver que había terminado.

-Está listo.- Dijo antes de recostarse en su asiento, su espalda dolía por la incómoda posición.

Jennifer se acercó a su hijo para inspeccionar su trabajo. –Todo se ve en orden.- Volvió a su escritorio y sacó su cartera. –Lo prometido es deuda.- Le sonrió y extendió su mano para darle el efectivo que le había prometido.

Kendall lo agarró de buena manera y se levantó para poder irse, pero fue detenido por la voz de su madre.

-Kendall, necesito que vayas al mercado a comprar ya que no había muchas cosas que Jo podía cocinar.-

-De acuerdo, pasaré a comprar antes de ir a casa.- Y con eso dicho, el rubio salió de la oficina y luego tomó el ascensor para ir al vestíbulo. Salió por la puerta giratoria y luego subió a su coche para ir a su siguiente parada.

Cuando vio el mercado, Kendall empezó a desacelerar y estacionó su Mustang no muy lejos de la entrada, pues su madre era del tipo de mujeres que les gustaba comprar muchas cosas y sabía que eso mismo iba a hacer.

Tomó un carrito de compras antes de entrar al mercado. Por impresionante que sea, le tomó aproximadamente una hora y media para seleccionar todo lo que iba a comprar. Ya una vez verificó que todo lo que necesitaba estaba en su carrito, se dirigió a la caja registradora que solo contenía a una persona en la fila, al parecer era un chico de su edad.

-Solo traigo $40.- Dijo el muchacho en frente de él.

-Bueno, supongo que deberás dejar algo.- La cajera dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Eso supongo.- El chico se encogió de hombros. Al parecer todo lo que había escogido era lo que quería comprar, pero no le alcanzaba.

Una persona normal se hubiese desesperado con algo parecido a lo que le ocurría a Kendall, pero el rubio no era así. Como Kendall sabía que había ganado un dinero extra por terminar a tiempo, decidió hacer un buen acto.

-No se preocupe, yo pagaré la diferencia.- Dijo Kendall y sacó su billetera.

El chico en frente suyo se dio la vuelta para verlo con mirada incrédula. Cuando el rubio lo vio con detenimiento, se dio cuenta que el muchacho era muy guapo. Es más, le gustó a simple vista. Kendall es bisexual y por ello aceptó que le gustaba… Pero lo de ser bisexual, eso su madre no lo sabe y no quisiera ver su reacción cuando se lo diga.

* * *

**A/N: Ya se vieron por primera vez. Ahora ¿qué ocurrirá?**

_I Love KL_


	3. ¿Cómo Te Llamas?

**A/N: Kendall y Logan se presentan, descubre qué sucede.**

* * *

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Kendall le preguntó al chico que encontraba muy lindo.

-Logan.- Logan contestó con algo de vacilación debido a que no podía creer que este guapo sujeto le estuviese preguntando su nombre.

_Qué bonito nombre._ Kendall pensó. –Es un gusto conocerte Logan, hoy quiero ayudarte.- Kendall sacó su billetera dispuesto a sacar de ella el efectivo que sería necesario para pagar la diferencia de la compra de Logan, pero una mano pálida se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca.

-No tienes que hacerlo.- Logan dijo mirándolo a los ojos, pero se quedó hipnotizado en ellos cuando el rubio le habló.

-Lo hago no porque deba de hacerlo.- Le sonrió. –Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo.- Le entregó el efectivo a Camille una vez Logan soltó su muñeca.

Logan estaba atónito, nunca antes alguien se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, mucho menos alguien como él. Camille le entregó sus bolsas llenas de sus compras, las agarró y se fue sin darle un saludo de despedida a Camille o un agradecimiento a Kendall.

Las facciones de Kendall se volvieron un poco tristes. –Tranquilo chico lindo, lo volverás a ver.- Camille le dijo al rubio con sentido burlón, pero lo decía en serio.

-¿Tú crees?- Kendall le preguntó a la cajera sin apartar su vista del camino que el chico pálido había tomado para irse.

-Claro que sí, incluso trabaja en un restaurante.- Camille le siguió hablando mientras continuaba de verificar los precios de las cosas que Kendall quería comprar.

-¿Sabes en cuál restaurante?-

Camille dio una pequeña risa, a Kendall se le escuchaba un poco desesperado e ilusionado. –Tranquilo, es un restaurante de mediano tamaño a tan solo 10 minutos de aquí.- Camille le dijo terminando también de checar los precios de los productos.

-Son $107.68- Le dijo Camille checando con mayor detenimiento la computadora para estar segura de no haber cometido algún error.

Kendall sacó $120 y se los entregó a la cajera. –Quédate con el cambio.- El rubio agarró sus bolsas antes de empezar a caminar.

-¿Estás seguro?- Camille le preguntó un poco dudosa.

Kendall se detuvo y dio media vuelta. -Sí.- Regresó a su posición anterior para volver al estacionamiento.

-Casi lo olvido, me llamo Camille.- La chica le dijo al recordar ese pequeño detalle cuando el chico no iba muy lejos.

-Kendall.- Fue lo único que el rubio le dijo antes de caminar con mayor rapidez y salir del mercado y entrar a lo que correspondía era el estacionamiento.

La sorpresa de nuestro joven enamorado del pequeño chico pálido era que, el susodicho chico lindo, el extraño al que ayudó estaba no muy lejos de la puerta que conectaba al mercado con el estacionamiento; siendo más específico, estaba no muy lejos del Mustang negro de Kendall.

-Hola.- Le dijo Logan cuando lo vio acercarse.

-Hola.- Instantáneamente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver al pálido todavía ahí.

-Se me olvidó darte las gracias.- Logan dijo un poco apenado ya que él sabía que eso que había hecho era de mala educación.

-No te preocupes, quise ayudarte.- Dijo el rubio con su sonrisa aún en su rostro.

-De todas maneras, te lo agradezco mucho, me salvaste.- Dijo Logan como su vergüenza se disipó.

-No te salvé, solo pagué la diferencia de tus compras.- Le dijo con un tono de voz que claramente le indicaba que exageraba las cosas.

-Si tú lo dices.- El pálido dijo riéndose al final.

Fueron tan solo unos pocos segundos que ambos compartieron risas antes de que guardaran silencio.

-Creo que será mejor irme.- Dijo Logan empezando a retroceder para regresar a su apartamento.

Al instante, Kendall se puso triste, así que buscó alguna forma de pasar más tiempo con Logan. –Si quieres, puedo llevarte.- Dijo apuntando a su Mustang no muy lejos de ahí.

-No gracias, ya me has ayudado mucho.-

Kendall se puso serio. –Vamos, solo te llevaré a tu casa.-

-No, puedo regresar caminando.- Dijo Logan ya que en realidad se le haría muy incómodo ir al lado de un chico guapo mientras éste lo llevaba a su apartamento, en su propio auto.

-Mira, podríamos irnos ahora o seguir discutiendo el resto de la tarde, debes de saber que soy un chico muy testarudo.- Dijo Kendall con un tono retador.

Logan dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. –De acuerdo, tú ganas.-

Kendall sonrió triunfalmente. –Vamos, metamos estas bolsas en mi coche antes de irnos.- El rubio empezó a caminar a su auto, abrió la cajuela y metió ahí sus bolsas. Logan se acercó a él, pero lo detuvo y le quitó las bolsas antes de colocarlas en la cajuela y luego cerrarla. El chico de ojos verdes se acercó a la puerta del copiloto para que con su llave le quitase el seguro, abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta mientras Logan se subía a su Mustang y una vez dentro la cerró. Irradiando felicidad, Kendall le dio la vuelta al coche para ir a la puerta del conductor y subirse.

-Es un bonito auto.- Dijo Logan inspeccionando el caro coche del rubio.

-Sí, mi madre me lo obsequió cuando cumplí 16 años.- Dijo mientras recordaba el momento. –Soy Kendall por cierto.- Dijo algo apenado ya que no le había dicho su nombre.

-Es bueno saberlo, estaba a punto de preguntártelo de todos modos.-

Kendall encendió su coche y salió del estacionamiento para poder ir a dejar al chico que lo inquietaba a su propio hogar. Logan le dijo en donde vivía y Kendall obedientemente condujo hasta ahí. Cuando llegaron, Kendall bajó rápidamente solamente para abrirle la puerta a Logan, no es que Logan fuese tonto, sino que simplemente quería hacerlo para ser aún más caballeroso. Volvió a abrir su cajuela y extrajo las compras de Logan.

-Muchas gracias por todo Kendall.- Logan le dijo a Kendall mientras le quitaba sus bolsas de sus manos de color marfil.

-Ya te había dicho que quise ayudarte.-

-Eso no le quita el hecho de que esté agradecido contigo.-

-Eso es cierto.- El rubio sonrió. Se detuvo a pensar bien algo antes de actuar con discreción. –Te daré mi número de teléfono.- Kendall se acercó a su Mustang solo para extraer de la guantera un lapicero y un trazo de papel. Garabateó los números de su teléfono sobre el papel antes de entregárselo al chico pálido. –Podríamos mandarnos mensajes.- Le dice con una sonrisa seductora, pero para su mala suerte Logan la pasa inadvertida.

-Claro que te enviaré un mensaje.- Guardó la notita con el número en su bolsillo del pantalón. –Y gracias de nuevo.-

Kendall estaba a punto de replicar otra vez, pero basto ver la cara que Logan le estaba haciendo. –Nada Logie.-

-¿Logie?- Preguntó Logan algo confundido, no es que le molestase, la verdad es que lo encontraba muy lindo el que le diese un apodo.

-¿Hay algo malo que te llame así?- Kendall preguntó con preocupación.

-Claro que no Kendall.- Logan sonrió para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien. –Será mejor que entre.- Dijo dándose media vuelta y entrar a su apartamento.

Kendall hizo un pequeño baile feliz antes de subir a su coche e irse a su propia casa.

Cuando Logan vio que el coche de Kendall desapareció, dio un grito de emoción por haberlo conocido, pues la verdad es que se le hacía muy guapo. Guardó sus compras en sus respectivos lugares y se fue a dar una ducha. Una vez limpio y fresco, se sentó por un rato en su pequeño sofá y vio durante un rato la televisión hasta que decidió que era muy tarde y se fue a dormir para recuperar las energías que había utilizado el día de hoy. Colocó el papel con el número telefónico de Kendall debajo de su celular común y luego se metió bajo sus sabanas para poder dormir.

* * *

Cuando Kendall llegó a su casa, le dio las compras a Jo para que las acomodase. No es que él no quisiera hacerlo, es que Jo prácticamente lo había alejado de ella para que acomodase las cosas en su lugar y no le fuese muy difícil encontrar las cosas cuando las necesitase.

Entonces Kendall se fue a su habitación, pasando a la de su hermana pequeña llamada Katie y verla haciendo su tarea. Con una sonrisa Kendall le informó que ya estaba en casa, Katie se levantó y le dio un abrazo de bienvenida porque ella lo quería mucho. Kendall le devolvió el abrazo y se fue en esa ocasión a su propia habitación. Se recostó en su cama pensando en Logan, pues le gustaba y quería conocerlo con mayor exactitud… Pero para lograr eso primero tendría que decirle a su madre acerca de su bisexualidad. Con tantos pensamientos invadiendo su mente, Kendall no se dio cuenta de que se quedó dormido.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Kendall le pedirá una cita a Logan? Pero sobre todo... ¿Le dirá a su madre acerca de que es bisexual o lo mantendrá aún en secreto?**

_I Love KL_


	4. Secreto: James y Carlos

**A/N: Hola otra vez :) En este capítulo Kendall tiene que revelar parte de su secreto. Descubre cómo lo hace ;)**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kendall se había despertado con un estado de ánimo muy bueno, pues el día de ayer había conocido a un chico muy lindo de nombre Logan. A pesar de que acababa de conocerlo, sentía una fuerte conexión con el chico pálido y además le atraía debido a que era muy guapo.

Tal vez era demasiado apresurado, pero pensaba en invitarlo a salir… Pero lo único que le impedía hacerlo era que probablemente Logan no era homosexual o bisexual. Él sabía que era bisexual, pero su otro problema es que nadie, a excepción de su hermana menor Katie, sabía de su orientación… Pero trataría de empezar a confiar que lo aceptarían, por lo que el día de hoy le diría a sus mejores amigos.

Salió de su tibia cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño adjunto para darse una ducha caliente. Se aplicó su shampoo orgánico y luego jabón antes de salir del baño. Después se vistió con un par de bóxers azules, un pantalón negro ajustado que quedaba peligrosamente a la altura de sus caderas y, para terminar con su ropa, se puso una playera roja y encima una camisa a cuadros del mismo color que la playera.

Bajó a la cocina para poder tomar su desayuno preparado por Jo, pero al llegar al comedor se dio cuenta de que esta mañana desayunaría acompañado ya que su hermanita Katie lo estaba esperando sentada en una de las sillas del comedor.

-Buenos días hermanita, Jo.- Kendall dijo con voz reluciente (nadie sabía por qué) saludando a Katie y Jo.

-Buenos días Kendall.- Le contestó Jo antes de proseguir preparando el desayuno de los hermanos Knight.

-Buenos días hermano mayor.- Katie dijo tranquilamente para luego estudiar el comportamiento de su hermano, pues sabía que no todos los días se despertaba con un buen humor que se podría irradiar de su alto cuerpo.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- Kendall le preguntó a Katie sacándola de su estudio cuidadoso.

-Es que quería saber la razón por la cual estás tan feliz y supuse que viéndote hallaría la respuesta… Pero no fue así.- Dijo la pequeña encogiéndose de hombros, si no encontró la razón puede ser que no haya ido tan relevante.

-No hay razón alguna Katie ¿es que no puedo levantarme con un estado de ánimo feliz de vez en cuando?- Kendall preguntó con voz burlona.

-El problema es que _nunca_ te levantas con buen humor sin ninguna razón.- Dijo como si fuese lo más normal y luego comprendió. –Ocultas algo.- No lo dijo como pregunta sino como una afirmación.

-¿Qué? Claro que no estoy ocultando nada.- La actitud del rubio cambió ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente como para que su hermana lo notase.

-Dime la verdad.- Katie dijo con voz autoritaria.

-No estoy ocultando algo.- Kendall dijo con voz más fuerte, pues no quería que supiese que tenía algo que ocultar.

-Dejen de pelear.- Los reprendió Jo. –Ahora coman.- Dijo la rubia colocando platos llenos de comida enfrente de cada uno.

-De acuerdo.- Los hermanos Knight dijeron, pero con la diferencia de que Katie sonaba un poco molesta y Kendall aliviado.

Comieron en completo silencio mientras que Jo también lo hacía pero en la barra en donde los alimentos eran preparados ya que le incomodaba comer con las personas a las cuales les trabajaba. Kendall y Katie terminaron de desayunar y pusieron sus platos en el fregadero, puesto a que su madre siempre les había dicho que aunque tuviesen a una persona trabajando para ellos, no tenían que actuar como unos completos cerdos. Se cepillaron los dientes y luego Kendall le ofreció a su hermana llevarla a su escuela, a lo cual respondió que sí con tal de sacarle un poco de información a su hermano mayor.

En el transcurso a la escuela de la pequeña, ella misma decidió romper el silencio que había. –Bien, ahora dime qué ocultas.- Dijo sin siquiera preguntarlo pues sabía que algo ocultaba.

Kendall dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. –Es algo muy delicado, te prometo que te lo contaré hoy en la noche en tu habitación.- Katie quedó sorprendida, no se esperaba que a su hermano se le fuese tan fácil decirle las cosas que inundaban su mente.

-De acuerdo.- Katie respondió alegremente, le agradaba estar tan unido a su hermano que éste le decía sus preocupaciones incluso antes que a su propia madre.

Llegando a la escuela a la que asistía Katie, Kendall aparcó su Mustang en el estacionamiento de la escuela y esperó a que su hermanita bajase de su auto.

Antes de bajar del auto, Katie encaró a su hermano. –Gracias.- Dijo normalmente.

-De nada hermanita, me gusta traerte a la escuela.- Contestó Kendall sin pensar de que Katie le estaba hablando de otra cosa.

-No tonto, gracias por confiar en mí.- Con eso dicho, Katie bajó del auto de color negro de su hermano y se fue caminando para entrar a su instalación en donde recibía clases.

Kendall sonrió, le gustaba saber que su hermana se sentía bien de que pudiese confiar en ella. Esperó a que su hermana estuviese segura adentro de la escuela antes de irse del estacionamiento e ir a su propia escuela.

En el viaje a la universidad, Kendall estaba un poco nervioso de cómo decirle a sus mejores amigos que era bisexual. ¿Lo rechazarían? ¿Lo odiarían? ¿Lo golpearían? Todas las respuestas negativas inundaban la cabeza del joven de ojos verdes, y por ningún momento pensó en las reacciones positivas que harían sus amigos.

Llegando a la universidad, Kendall empezó a buscar un estacionamiento para su Mustang y mientras lo hacía vio que James y Carlos estaban juntos sentados en el jardín con algunos libros en sus regazos, supuso que no habían logrado terminar con sus tareas. Encontrando un lugar libre no muy lejos de donde se encontraban sus amigos, Kendall condujo su vehículo al lugar y apagó el motor antes de agarrar sus pertenencias y bajar de su auto al cual le puso seguro y alarma desde su llave.

Acercándose a James y Carlos, Kendall los saludó. –Buenos días chicos.- Dijo alegremente, o por lo menos intentándolo ya que su nerviosismo era muy grande.

-Buenos días Kendall.- Dijeron el más alto y el moreno haciéndose a un lado, les gustaba que Kendall fuese el que se sentaba en el medio.

Kendall se sentó en el medio de sus amigos antes de preguntarles que hacían. -¿Qué hacen con esos libros?-

-Nuestra tarea de matemáticas, la verdad es que no le entendemos como tu.- Dijo Carlos tratando de luchar con un puchero, pero falló.

Kendall y James se rieron por el comportamiento de Carlos. –Bien, quedan cerca de 30 minutos antes de que empiecen las clases, supongo que puedo ayudarles.- Dijo Kendall.

-¿Por favor?- Dijo James.

-Muy bien, comencemos.- Dijo Kendall antes de sacar su propio libro de su mochila.

Las tareas de James y Carlos no requerían de mucho, simplemente que no habían utilizado la fórmula adecuada. Kendall les explicó la fórmula que necesitaban utilizar y con eso bastó para que sus amigos terminasen su tarea, la cual se vio finalizada en tan solo 10 minutos. Una vez acabado con el trabajo que atormentaba a James y Carlos, ambos guardaron sus libros y cuadernos en sus mochilas antes de hablar con Kendall.

-Gracias amigo, sino fuese por ti, reprobaríamos siempre matemáticas.- Dijo James riéndose, pero más en sí de su desgracia.

-Sí Kendall, no es que no sepamos, es que simplemente las fórmulas es la único que se nos olvida.- Carlos dijo y James asintió ya que su caso era el mismo.

-No hay ningún problema amigos, saben que cuando puedo ayudarles, me gusta hacerlo.- Kendall dijo disfrutando este momento de alegría y diversión con James y Carlos, pues sabía que tal vez podría ser el último.

-Amigos, necesito decirles algo.- Kendall dijo con voz seria y preocupada, sabía que después de decirles esto, había muchas probabilidades de que su amistad acabase.

-¿Qué ocurre Kendall?- James preguntó preocupado viendo el cambio en su amigo rubio.

-Es que yo… Yo… Yo…- Kendall no quería decirlo, le dolería mucho perder a sus amigos.

-¿Tu qué Kendall?- Carlos le preguntó pues era el menos paciente.

-Soy bisexual.- Dijo el rubio y luego intentó cubrirse con sus brazos sobre su cabeza con la esperanza de protegerse de los golpes e insultos que les darían sus amigos… Pero nunca llegó un golpe o insulto.

-Tranquilo Kendall, no te odiamos.- James dijo con voz amigable.

-Sí amigo, no te preocupes.- Carlos dijo con una voz similar a la de James.

Kendall bajó sus brazos al notar que sus amigos estaban diciéndoles la verdad. -¿En serio?- Preguntó aún con cuidado de que estuviesen engañándolo.

-Claro que sí, sigues siendo nuestro mejor amigo.- Carlos le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Carlos tiene razón Kendall, no porque seas bisexual quiere decir que te tengamos que odiar.- James dijo con voz dura. -Nosotros no somos tus amigos porque tengas mucho dinero y no lo dejaremos de hacer porque seas bisexual, nosotros somos tus amigos porque te queremos en tu forma de ser y eso es lo que más debe de importarnos.- James dijo entrando en esos momentos de gran reflexión.

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores.- Kendall abrazó a ambos tratando de agradecerles que sean unas personas y amigos ejemplares.

-No tienes nada que agradecernos Kendall.- Carlos dijo devolviéndole el abrazo a su amigo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no nos habíamos dado cuenta antes?- James preguntó inquisitivamente.

Kendall terminó el abrazo. –Porque ningún chico me había gustado antes.- Dijo sin siquiera pensando en lo que había dicho.

-¿Entonces no te gusto?- James dijo fingiendo estar dolido ya que en la universidad era considerado uno de los chicos más apuestos.

-No, lo siento amigo.- Kendall y Carlos se rieron por la mirada enojada fingida de James.

-Entonces si no te gusta ningún chico de la escuela ¿quién es el afortunado de tener la mirada del gran Kendall Knight?- Carlos trató de decir con tono burlón e inquisitivo.

-Sí Kendall ¿quién es?- James dijo con una enorme sonrisa con tan de saber quién era el chico que ocupaba la mente de su amigo rubio.

Kendall se sentía intimidado por las miradas de sus amigos, parecían psicópatas. –No sé mucho de él, lo conocí apenas el día de ayer en el mercado.- Dijo con voz nerviosa.

-¿Cómo se llama?- James y Carlos dijeron al unísono intimidando más al de ojos verdes.

-Se llama Logan.-

-Pues si vuelves a ver a Logan, dile que tenga mucho cuidado y no te lastime porque si es así, se la verá con nosotros.- Kendall sabía que lo decían con tan de burlarse de él, pero también sabía que lo último que dijeron los decían en serio.

-Gracias amigos, estoy seguro de que no sería capaz de eso.-

-Pues más vale prevenir que lamentar.- Dijo Carlos.

James y Carlos continuaron hacer sentir incómodo a Kendall solo por diversión (que buenos amigos tiene el rubio) hasta que sonó la campana.

-Bien, es hora de entrar a clases.- Dijo Kendall con alivio agarrando sus pertenencias.

-Sí, vamos.- Dijo James recogiendo su mochila, Carlos haciendo lo mismo.

Caminaron hasta la entrada de la escuela y continuaron en los pasillos. Llegando al salón en donde solo Kendall asistía, sus amigos lo detuvieron para hablarle brevemente.

-Recuerda Kendall, te queremos y esto no debe hacer la diferencia.- Dijo James.

-Y esperamos que vuelvas a ver a ese chico Logan.- Carlos dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias amigos.- Kendall dijo retrocediendo para entrar.

-De nada Kendall, nos vemos después.- James y Carlos dieron la vuelta y se alejaron para ir a sus propias clases.

Kendall los vio irse con una sonrisa antes de entrar a su propio salón, se sentó en el lugar de siempre y empezó a ver por la ventana mientras esperaba a que su profesor llegase. Sin duda alguna, el día de hoy marcharía muy bien.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Sí! James y Carlos apoyan a Kendall :'3 ¿Y qué le dirá a Katie?**

_I Love KL_


	5. ¿Será El Destino?

**A/N: Bueno, a pasado un tiempo con este Fic ._. Este capítulo es para que vean más cómo es la vida de Kendall y Logan... Pero al final se pone interesante.**

******Quiero agradecerle a **_RusherloveKogan_******, **_AlbiRusherSchmidt _******y **_Just Kogan _******por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, gracias =)**

* * *

La campana sonó indicando que las clases por el día de hoy habían terminado. Kendall tomó sus cosas y las introdujo en su mochila, se la colocó en su hombro derecho y luego salió del salón de clases. Fue a su casillero para dejar los útiles que no necesitaría el día de hoy, mientras lo hacía James y Carlos llegaron, poniéndose a sus lados.

-Oye Kendall, ¿qué tal si vamos a la pista de hielo un par de horas?- Le sugiere Carlos por parte suya y la de su amigo más alto.

Kendall terminó de acomodar sus cosas. –Seguro, solo hasta que tenga que ir a la compañía de mi mamá, me agrada trabajar aunque sea unas horas en ese lugar.- El rubio sonrió con alegría y los tres empezaron a caminar al estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Eso lo dices simplemente porque le entiendes y te gusta, en cambio a nosotros nos aburriría.- James le dijo acusadoramente.

-Sí, supongo que es eso.- Kendall sonrió casi burlonamente. –Pero hay que apresurarnos para no perder mucho tiempo, aparte dedo ir a traer a Katie a la escuela antes de ir.-

-Claro, ¿nos vemos allá, entonces?- Le preguntó Carlos.

-Sí, claro.- Kendall aceleró su paso y fue directamente a su auto, pues tan sólo en unos minutos su hermanita menor saldría de la escuela. Encendió el motor y se fue a la escuela de Katie.

Cuando llegó a la instalación educativa a la que asistía su hermana, la vio sentada con algunas amigas en las escaleras de la entrada. Kendall para ahorrarse un poco de tiempo tocó el claxon e inmediatamente la niña se despidió y fue corriendo al auto de su hermano.

-Hola hermanita, ¿cómo fue tu día?- Kendall le preguntó antes de empezar a conducir otra vez.

-Bien, sólo con mucha tarea, pero no es nada que me supere.- Katie dijo con confianza.

Como si algo se le hubiese ocurrido, Katie le preguntó algo. -¿Por qué te ves algo apresurado?-

-Es que iré a la pista de hielo con James y Carlos.- El rubio le dijo a su hermana sin apartar sus ojos de la carretera.

-¿Jugarán hockey?- Katie le preguntó.

Kendall asintió. –Sí, hace un tiempo que ya no lo jugábamos.-

-Estoy segura de que hasta se te olvido cómo agarrar el palo.- Katie se rió porque sabía que haría molestar a su hermano.

-¡Hey! No me subestimes, recuerda que fui el capitán del equipo de hockey en la escuela hace como 5 años.- Kendall dijo recordando aquellos buenos momentos en los que había hecho ganar a su equipo.

-Eso es cierto, siempre fuiste el mejor.- Katie dijo con orgullo por su hermano.

-Sí, pero a pesar de que ya no lo practico, sé que aún soy bueno.- Dijo Kendall con arrogantería, solo haciendo reír a su hermana.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Kendall bajó su mochila y espero a su hermana antes comenzar a caminar por la acera. Entraron y Kendall solo le dio un 'Hola' a Jo antes de subir por su palo de hockey a su habitación. En una pequeña mochila, aparte de la que lleva a la escuela, metió un par de camisas limpias antes de bajar otra vez.

-¡Regreso más tarde Katie!- Kendall le gritó a su hermanita quien ya estaba comiendo en la mesa.

-Kendall ¿no vas a comer?- Jo le preguntó desde la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-No Jo, gracias. Iré con James y Carlos a jugar hockey y después tal vez iremos a comer por ahí.- El rubio le informó a la rubia.

-De acuerdo, que te diviertas.-

Kendall solo le asintió y salió por la puerta, subió a su auto y fue a la pista de hielo en donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

* * *

Logan despertó con un humor muy bueno el día de hoy, se metió al cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha caliente. Se vistió con ropa común y salió de su departamento. Al salir saludó a su vecina, una mujer cerca de 37 años que era muy amable con él y en algunas ocasiones le regalaba un trozo de pastel.

-Bueno días, señora Chow.- Logan la saludó amablemente.

-Buenos días Logan, ¿vas a la biblioteca?- La señora le preguntó con interés.

-Sí, iré unas horas antes de ir a trabajar en el restaurante.- Logan dijo con una sonrisa dejando mostrar sus hoyuelos.

-Divierte un rato querido.- La señora Chow le dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Gracias, eso haré.- Logan se despidió de ella y continuó caminando por la acera de la calle.

Mientras caminaba, sacó su iPod (que Kelly le había regalado) y empezó a escuchar un poco de música. Si había actividades que Logan más le gustaba hacer, era sin duda aprender, leer y escuchar música. Logan no era de los adolescentes que escuchaba música ruidosa y ese tipo de cosas, sino más bien era de los que escuchaba música considerada cursi, alegre y llamativa. Pero no siempre era así, sino más bien le importaba el mensaje que transmitía la música en sí, pues Logan pensaba que a todos le gusta la música, no importa el género, pero a todos le gusta un tipo.

Caminó por 20minutos por las calles tarareando la letra de las canciones hasta que estuvo en la entrada de la biblioteca. Se quitó los auriculares de las orejas y guardo el iPod en su bolsillo antes de entrar en el lugar. Cuando abrió la puerta se escuchó una pequeña campana que indicaba que alguien había llegado. Se dirigió al lugar en donde estaba la bibliotecaria.

-Buenos días, Nancy.- Logan saludó cortésmente a la bibliotecaria, la llamo por su nombre porque ella se lo había pedido.

-Buenos días, Logan.- Nancy, una mujer de 32 años, le dijo amablemente a Logan. -¿Vienes a leer unas horas?- Le preguntó ya que eso es lo que sabía que mayormente hacía Logan en las mañanas.

-Sí Nancy, sabes que me gusta mucho aprender aquí ya que no pude ir a la escuela.- Logan sintió pena por sí mismo al decirlo.

-No te sientas mal. El que quiere aprender, busca por cualquier medio hacerlo y haces bien en venir todos los días aquí.- Nancy le dijo sabiamente.

-Sí.- Logan sonrió. –Bien, iré a leer un rato.-

-Puedes estar todo el tiempo que gustes.- Le dijo la bibliotecaria antes de proseguir con su lectura.

Logan pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca que incluso Nancy le había ofrecido una tarjeta del buen lector para que se pudiese llevar los libros a su apartamento, pero había rechazado amablemente la oferta con la excusa de que le gustaba salir de vez en cuando de su apartamento.

El chico pálido tomó un libro de administración de uno de los estantes y se sentó en unas de las sillas que estaban ahí para las personas. Colocó el libro en la mesa y lo abrió para comenzar con su lectura. Pasó leyendo cerca de 30 minutos el complicado tema (aunque no para él) antes de que su mente empezase a dirigirse a la deriva. Su mente lo llevó a pensar en un cierto chico rubio de ojos verdes que había conocido el día de ayer. Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse los pensamientos. Le parecía ridículo que en tan sólo un día pudiese sentir eso. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera habían tenido una conversación más profunda como para pensar en él.

Logan supo a los 15 años que era gay ya que cuando salía con Kelly se la pasaba observando a los chicos en vez de a las chica. El pequeño se lo dijo a la mujer morena y ésta lo único que hizo fue darle una pequeña conversación, en donde le decía que no estaba mal sentirse atraído por las personas de su mismo género, que cada quien podía escoger lo que quería y no lo que te imponían.

Después de pasadas cerca de 3 horas, Logan cerró el libro que, parcialmente por culpa del rubio, estaba leyendo antes de colocarlo en su respectivo lugar e ir con Nancy.

-Adiós Nancy, regresaré mañana.- Logan le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Adiós Logan, tu y yo sabemos que lo harás.- Le contestó la mujer.

Logan salió por la puerta de la biblioteca y sacó de nuevo su iPod. Se colocó sus auriculares y puso el reproductor a máximo volumen, con la esperanza de que con eso ahuyentaría los pensamientos que estaba teniendo con el chico de ojos verdes.

* * *

Kendall estaba jugando con sus amigos contra otros 3 chicos que estaban ahí cuando llegaron, los chicos les propusieron una partida amistosa y los 3 accedieron. El marcador del juego iba 3-3, el próximo en anotar ganaría el juego.

-¡Kendall!- James le gritó a su amigo rubio desde el ala este.

Kendal esquivó uno de los chicos contrincantes entes de pasarle el disco a James. El chico lindo se dirigió a la portería en donde estaba el portero y golpeó el disco con toda su fuerza y… Anotó. Kendall y Carlos se acercaron a él y le dieron un leve golpe de agradecimiento en el hombro.

-Gracias chicos, fue el mejor partido que hemos jugado.- Un chico alto, no tan alto como Kendall, le dijo estrechando su mano y luego se fue de la pista junto con sus amigos.

-Ese partido me dejó hambriento.- Dijo Carlos con un gemido frotándose su abdomen.

-No me imagino tu hambre, si de por sí comes mucho.- James dijo ganándose un golpe de Carlos.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? Vi un pequeño restaurante más al frente.- Dijo el rubio quitándose su casco.

-Sí, a demás de que no comí nada antes de venir aquí.- Dijo James estando de acuerdo.

-Y yo ni siquiera pude desayunar en la mañana.- Se quejó el chico de piel tostada.

-De acuerdo, vamos a cambiarnos.- Dijo el de ojos verdes dirigiéndose a una puerta por la cual se salía de la pista.

Los 3 amigos fueron a los cambiadores donde dejaron sus cosas y se empezaron a quitar sus playeras.

-No te atrevas a mirarme, Kendall.- James se burló de su amigo, pues al final de cuentas tenía un cuerpo muy atractivo.

-No eres chistoso James.- Kendall dijo con algo de molestia.

-Sí lo es.- Carlos dijo con una pequeña risa.

Kendall resopló por lo dicho por el más bajito de los 3. –Además, ya te dije que para mi tú no eres atractivo.-

-Tranquilo Kendall, solamente estaba jugando contigo.- James se rió de que su amigo se lo haya tomado muy personal.

Terminaron de cambiarse y salieron de la pista.

-¿Vamos en mi auto?- Kendall les preguntó, pues el lugar estaba un poco retirado como para ir caminando con sus cuerpos doloridos… Además él era el único con coche pues James y Carlos vivían no muy lejos de la pista.

-Sí, no quiero ir caminando cargando esta bolsa.- Dijo James acomodándose la bolsa en su hombro.

Los 3 colocaron sus bolsas en el maletero del Mustang y se subieron al coche. Kendall puso un poco de música para el corto viaje.

-¿Crees que vendan salchichas?- Carlos preguntó por el medio de los asientos.

-No lo creo, además no creo que le haga bien a tu cuerpo comer esas cosas.- James le dijo a Carlos.

-Discriminas a la comida solamente porque a ti te gusta mayormente comer hojas verdes y tomates.- Carlos dijo molestamente porque insultaron a su comida favorita.

-Se llaman verduras, Carlos.- James le informó burlonamente a su amigo.

-Pues siguen siendo hojas verdes.- Carlos hizo un puchero.

Kendall quería mucho a sus amigos, pero había momentos en los que quería golpear a ambos por actuar de forma tan infantil, como lo hacían ahora. Para la suerte del rubio, habían llegado al pequeño restaurante.

-Llegamos.- Informó Kendall apagando el motor de su coche.

-¡Sí!- Gritó Carlos con emoción saliendo del auto, golpeando a James en la cabeza en el proceso.

-¡Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Carlos!- James regañó a su pequeño amigo.

Kendall solamente pudo reír y salió del auto, poniendo la alarma una vez todo estaba completamente cerrado. Cuando entraron al lugar notaron que había mucha gente, pero a pesar de eso les gustó porque era muy acogedor. Se acercaron a una mesa y se sentaron en las sillas; Kendall empezó a jugar en su teléfono mientras que sus amigos veían el entorno del lugar. Tan sólo unos minutos más tarde, llegó alguien a tomar sus pedidos.

-Buenas tardes ¿puedo tomar su orden?- Esa voz hizo que el rubio mirase al camarero, conocía esa voz porque fue apenas ayer que la escuchó por primera vez.

Solo miró hacia arriba para confirmar si estaba en lo correcto, cuando vio que sí, inexplicablemente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Era _Logan_.

* * *

Logan había entrado en su turno como camarero, pero aún seguía pensando en el rubio de ojos verdes. Pasó durante 2 horas tratando de hacer todo tipo de actividades para sacárselo de la cabeza, trató de todo; lavar su ropa, comer, ver un poco de televisión, leer… Pero nada daba resultado, cuando no se le ocurrió qué otra cosa hacer, se dio por vencido y solo concentrase en lo que su mente le mostraba. Pensó en lo divertido que parecían sus cejas al ser un poco más gruesas de lo usual, su suave cabello rubio, sus rojizos la…

-¡Logan!- El mencionado salió de sus pensamientos cuando uno de sus compañeros camareros, Dak Zebon, le gritó.

-¿Qué ocurre Dak?- Logan le preguntó con algo de vergüenza de que haya sido atrapado distraído.

-Te dije que habían llegado nuevos comensales, ve a pedir su orden.- Dak le dijo un poco molesto a Logan.

-Lo haría yo, pero ahora estoy ocupado.- Le dijo otro de sus compañeros, Jett Stetson.

Dak y Jett son 2 amigos que asistían a la misma universidad, trabajaban por las tardes en el restaurante para ganar un poco de dinero extra. Ambos se llevaban muy bien con Logan y de vez en cuando después del trabajo iban a ver alguna película o simplemente a pasar el tiempo en el parque.

Dak tiene 21 años, es un chico ligeramente más bajo que Logan, pero tenía una piel tan pálida como el genio y su cabello también era de color marrón oscuro y peinado en punta… Si algún desconocido los viese juntos, pensarían que son gemelos ya que tiene facciones similares, solamente que Dak tenía los ojos como de color azul.

Jett tiene 20 años, es como 3 centímetros más alto que Logan, tenía piel un poco morena; así como un bronceado natural, su cabello era un poco rojizo y peinado en punta… Y tenía heterocromía, sus ojos se veían así como entre verdes y marrón.

-Lo siento, iré a tomar su orden.- Logan dijo sacando su pequeña libreta de notas.

-Te agradecería mucho.- Dijo casi el gemelo de Logan antes de ir a una mesa con una bandeja a una de las mesas.

Logan se dirigió a la mesa con la cabeza un poco gacha ya que aún se sentía apenado. -Buenas tardes ¿puedo tomar su orden?- Dijo educadamente sin ver a los comensales.

-¿Logan?- El mencionado alzó la vista de su libreta y se topó con los ojos verdes que tanto había estado pensando el día de hoy. Era _Kendall_.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Soy malvado por haberlo dejado aquí? Lo siento, es que es sólo para dejar más intriga ;)**

_Fernando_


	6. Invitación

**A/N: ****Genial, otro capítulo (~*-*)~ Están de suerte ;) En este capítulo Kendall le pide a Logan una cita... Al menos eso es lo que se supone que sería, o qué sé yo.**

**Le agradezco a **_LuizRusherBoy_**********, **_Dreizel_**********, **_RocKath Girl_**********, **_Just Kogan_******,**_ the-creme-de-la-crop_******,**_ RusherloveKogan _******y**_ Huchapotamo _**********por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, gracias =)**

* * *

Logan arrojó su libreta en la que apuntaba las ordenes y saltó al chico que tenía de frente, se sentó sobre su regazo y puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara del rubio y lo atrajo sellando sus labios en un apasionado beso. Todos los comensales que había alrededor dejaron escapar un suspiro de asombro. Dak y Jett veían la escena al igual que todos en el pequeño restaurante, e incluso Gustavo que había salido los vio besándose.

-¡Logan!- Gritó Gustavo al verlo besando a Kendall en medio del restaurante.

* * *

-¿Logan?- Volvió a repetir el chico rubio que tenía de frente.

Logan sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza, ni siquiera sabía el porqué de haberlas imaginado. –Kendall, ¿verdad?- El camarero dijo fingiendo no reconocerlo.

-Sí, no tenía ni idea de que trabajases en este restaurante.- Kendall dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Tampoco esperaba verte por aquí.- Reconoció Logan.

-Ejem.- James dijo fingiendo aclararse la garganta.

El rubio se giro para ver a James y Carlos, se le había olvidado que había venido con ellos. -Lo siento.- Dijo con dirección a sus amigos. –Logan, ellos son James y Carlos.- Kendall los presentó señalando a cada uno al mencionar su nombre.

-Es un gusto, me llamo Logan.- El camarero se presentó sólo. –Conocí apenas a Kendall ayer por la tarde.-

James y Carlos supieron inmediatamente quién era, así que empezaron a hablar tratando de no decir nada incorrecto. –Mucho gusto.- Dijeron al unísono.

Logan sujeto fuertemente su pequeña libreta. –Ahora, ¿les ofrezco algo de beber?-

-Sí, me gustaría un refresco de manzana.- Dijo Carlos.

-Yo una limonada.- James dijo.

-Para mí una Coco-Cola.- Le dijo Kendall.

Logan apuntó las bebidas. –Muy bien, en seguida se las traigo.- Y con eso se fue temporalmente de la mesa.

-Es lindo.- Dijo James en voz baja solamente para que Kendall fuese capaz de oírla.

-Sí, lo sé.- Kendall dijo viendo a Logan alejarse de la mesa.

-Deberías invitarlo a salir.- Carlos sugirió.

-No Carlos, lo acaba de conocer el día de ayer, no creo que sea bueno pedirle una cita ahora mismo.-

-Entonces pídele que hagan algo juntos, pero sin el compromiso de una cita.- James sugirió.

-¿A qué te refieres?- El rubio le preguntó, la idea le agradaba.

-Así como una cita, solamente para conocerse.- Carlos dijo completando la idea de su amigo más alto.

-Eso suena bien.- Kendall dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Logan se acercaba con una bandeja con algunos vasos en ella. -Bien, aquí están sus bebidas.- Colocó cada bebida enfrente de su respectivo dueño. -¿Están listos para ordenar?- Les preguntó sacando otra vez su pequeña libreta.

-Sí.- Dijeron los 3 amigos al mismo tiempo.

-Quiero un poco de espaguetis a la boloñesa.- James le dijo viendo su menú del restaurante.

-Para mí, un corte mediano de sirloin.- Carlos dijo con algo de emoción.

-Y para mí, un trozo grande de lasaña.- Kendall dijo amablemente, pero viendo directamente a Logan.

-Muy bien.- Logan apuntó las ordenes. –Les traeré sus órdenes en algunos minutos.- Los 3 amigos le regresaron los menús a Logan, se los puso debajo de su brazo y se retiró.

-¿Dónde creen que sea bueno ir para que no aparente ser una cita?- Kendall le preguntó a sus amigos cuando Logan estuvo fuera de la alcance de lo que decía.

-¿Qué tal al zoológico? Tal vez le gusten los animales.- Carlos sugirió con su habitual actitud inocente.

-No, para cuando salga de su trabajo estará cerrado.- Kendall dijo descartando la idea de Carlos.

-¿A ver una película?- James le dijo.

-No, sospecharía que es una cita.- Kendall también rechazó la idea de James.

-¿Al museo?- El más alto volvió a sugerir.

-No, me aburriré.- Kendall dijo con una mueca.

-A comer un helado.- Carlos dijo de repente.

-No… Espera sí.- Al rubio se le iluminó la cara. –Es perfecto, podemos ir a comer un par de helados sin que parezca una cita.- A Kendall se le notaba lo feliz que estaba. –Gracias amigo.- El rubio alzó su mano para que el latino pudiese chocar la suya, lo cual hizo de inmediato.

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos, los 3 amigos discutían acerca de lo que el rubio debía de decir y qué no, lo que debía preguntar y qué no… Y así estuvieron hasta que Logan llegó con su comida.

-Bien, espagueti a la boloñesa.- Logan colocó el plato enfrente de James. –Un trozo de sirloin.- Colocó el plato con la jugosa carne enfrente de Carlos. –Y lasaña.- Colocó el último plato frente al chico que había mantenido invadida su mente el día de hoy. –Que disfruten su comida.- Logan dijo amablemente.

-Gracias.- Dijeron al unísono.

Logan asintió. –Oye Logan.- El camarero se dio la vuelta y vio que el rubio le hablaba. -¿Sí?-

-¿A qué horas sales de trabajar?- Kendall se le veía un poco nervioso, pero Logan no se percató de eso.

-Regularmente a las 5:30 de la tarde, a veces a las 6:00 de la tarde o más tarde… Depende de cuántos comensales haya.- Logan le contestó. -¿Por qué?-

-Solo preguntaba.- El rubio se encogió de hombros. –Quería saber si querías ir a comer un helado.-

El corazón de Logan se aceleró un poco; era así como una especie de cita. –Sí, me gustaría ir a comer un helado.- Le dije.

Kendall se animó ante lo que dijo. –Bien, te estaré esperando a fuera en mi auto cuando salgas de trabajar.-

-Está bien.- Logan dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Kendall sonrió y empezó a comer. –Bien hecho amigo, tienes algo así como una cita con el camarero.- James trató de decirlo en tono burlón, pero lo decía en serio.

-Gracias.- El rubio se limitó a decir.

-Entonces hay que apurarnos, no vas a ir a tu especie de cita oliendo a sudor.- Carlos le dijo arrugando la cara.

-Es cierto, debo ducharme antes de ir.- Kendall dijo como si hubiese olvidado que habían ido a jugar hockey antes de venir.

Los mejores amigos comieron rápidamente, pero no demasiada para no atraer la atención. James alzó la mano para pedir la cuenta por su comida, lo cual hizo que Logan se les acercara.

-¿Cómo estuvo su comida?- Logan les preguntó, ya que formaba parte de su trabajo, pero en esta ocasión quería saber en serio su opinión.

-Estuvo delicioso, es un hecho que vendremos a comer más seguido.- Carlos dijo haciendo referencia a sí mismo y a James.

-Me alegra mucho.- Logan empezó a sumar los precios de las cosas que habían consumido. –Serán $25- Después les entregó su nota.

-Woow, es muy barato.- Dijo James impresionado por el precio. –Es una ganga, para un rico sabor debería costar más.-

El camarero se rió por el comentario de James. –Gracias, se lo informaré a mi jefe para que suba los precios.- El comentario hizo reír a los 4.

Kendall se levantó de su asiento, sacó su billetera y sacó un billete de $50. –Aquí está, quédate con el cambio.-

Logan tomó el billete. –Pero son $25 de diferencia, no debería aceptarlo.- El camarero estaba empezando a buscar su cambio.

-No te preocupes, quiero hacerlo.- Kendall dijo sonriéndole a Logan. –Además, te espero enfrente con mi coche cuando salgas del trabajo.-

Kendall, James y Carlos se despiden de Logan y salen del restaurante. Logan recoge los platos sobre la mesa, la limpia y luego regresa a la cocina.

-Creo que le gustas.- Jett le dijo a Logan en la oreja haciéndolo saltar.

-Me asustaste. Y no, no le puedo gustar si apenas lo conocí ayer.- Logan dijo pegándole ligeramente con el pañuelo que cargaba en su ante brazo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Jett, no creo que te haya dado $25 de propina solamente por ser amable… Y aparte te invitó a salir.- Dak dijo colocándose al lado de Jett.

-Eso no es cierto, solamente me invitó a comer un helado.- Logan se trató de defender de esos 2 que podrían causar un gran alboroto.

-Sí, te invitó a comer un helado… Por el momento.- Jett dijo moviendo insinuantemente sus cejas.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Que hoy te invita un helado… Mañana a la feria y luego, cuando menos lo esperes, estarán saliendo oficialmente.- Dak dijo en un tono dramático.

-Son solo ideas suyas.- Logan dijo un poco molesto.

-Cree lo que quieras Logan, pero sabes que decimos la verdad.- Dak le dijo y volvió a atender a los comensales junto con Jett.

Logan se recargó en un mostrador en la cocina, analizando lo que Dak y Jett le habían dicho. ¿Y si tenían razón con lo que después le pediría una cita formal? Logan sacudió esos pensamientos, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse mientras trabajaba. Se acomodó su ropa que se había desaliñado un poco y regresó a ayudar a sus compañeros camareros, esperando inconscientemente a que el final de su turno en el restaurante llegase.

* * *

Kendall llevó a James y a Carlos a sus respectivas casas, luego condujo para llegar a la suya propia. Condujo a una velocidad un poco más acelerada, pues no quería perder ni un minuto en llegar a su casa y alistarse para su 'cita' con Logan. Estacionó su Mustang enfrente de su casa, agarró su bolsa de lona llena de sus artículos de hockey y fue corriendo a la entrada de su casa.

-¡Katie, ya volví!- El rubio le dijo a su hermanita mientras corría a su habitación.

Katie solamente pudo saludarlo cuando lo vio pasar enfrente de la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Kendall, no corras mientras subes las escaleras!- Jo lo regañó, aunque sabía que no le haría caso por no haberla escuchado.

Kendall entró en su habitación, arrojó su bolsa a la esquina de su habitación, se quitó los tenis y empezó a desnudarse. Cuando estuvo sin ropa, agarró la primera toalla que vio (importándole muy poco si estaba limpia o sucia) y se dirigió a su baño. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y se metió bajo la lluvia de la regadera. Aunque Kendall estaba ansioso por ir a comer un helado con Logan, decidió tomar su baño relajadamente para poder limpiar su cuerpo y quitarse todo olor a sudor.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, se colocó la toalla (sí, no estaba tan limpia como pensó) alrededor de su cintura y entró a su habitación. Se acercó a su armario y eligió un atuendo casual, pues no era una cita formal. Se vistió con sus prendas de vestir, se vio en su espejo de cuerpo completo y se guiñó un ojo en aprobación; se veía atractivo pero no muy llamativo.

Bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. -¿A dónde vas, hermano mayor?- El rubio se dio vuelta y vio a su hermana menor con los brazos cruzados enfrente de él.

-Voy a salir con James y Carlos a una fiesta.- Kendall dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Katie lo vio a los ojos y vio claramente que decían 'Te lo explicaré más tarde' y asintió. –Que te diviertas.- Dijo siguiéndole el juego.

Kendall se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de salir por la puerta. Se dirigió a su auto, se subió, encendió el motor V8 del Mustang y empezó a conducir con dirección al restaurante en el cual trabajaba Logan. Mientras conducía a su destino, se puso un poco impaciente. ¿Y si su especie de cita salía mal? ¿Y si no le había agradado a Logan desde u principio y solo accedió a comer un helado con él solo por lástima? No. Aunque no lo conociera sabía que no haría eso.

Cuando llegó enfrente del restaurante, el rubio notó que aún había personas dentro de él, pero eran muy pocas. Kendall se recargó en la puerta del conductor de su auto, esperando a que todas las personas salieran por la puerta del restaurante y, con ellos, el chico con el que iría a comer un helado.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué pasará en la 'cita'? Ni yo mismo lo sé ;)**

_Fernando_


	7. Así Como Una Cita

**A/N: ****Bueno, este capítulo es como una 'cita' entre Kendall & Logan en donde se empiezan a conocer... Veamos cómo resulta ;)**

**Le agradezco a **_danrusherboy02_**********, **_Manuel Uchiha_**********, **_the-creme-de-la-crop_**********, **_Huchapotamo_******,**_ LuizRusherBoy_******,**_ Just Kogan _******y**_ Xime Maslow _**********por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, este capítulo es para todos ustedes ;)**

* * *

Después de toda una eternidad, según Kendall, el chico del restaurante salió por la puerta de entrada, vistiendo solamente sus ropas comunes.

-Por fin llegaste.- Kendall dijo con tono alegre.

-Lamento haber tardado, es que había muchas personas a las que debía atender.- Logan dijo disculpándose por su retraso.

-No te preocupes Logan, todavía nos queda tiempo para ir a comer el helado al parque.- El rubio dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto, vamos a comer un helado.- Logan dijo como si hubiese olvidado la razón por la cual Kendall lo estaba esperando, pero en realidad ese pensamiento estuvo en su cabeza desde que le preguntó a salir con él en… ¿Así como una cita? No lo sabía.

-Bien, subamos a mi coche y podremos ir.- EL rubio abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Gracias.- Logan le agradeció por haberle abierto la puerta y, luego de entrar al coche, cerrarla por él.

Kendall le dio la vuelta al Mustang con algo de lentitud, tratando de mantener controlados sus nervios para no arruinar y asustar al camarero en su especie de cita. –Iremos al parque por un helado, ¿está bien?- Le preguntó al entrar al coche, sentado al lado de Logan.

-Sí, está bien. Ahí hay luz y podemos caminar un poco mientras los comemos.- Dijo Logan, sin pensar que su idea amistosa se asemejaba más a una cita.

-Suena muy bien, hay que irnos.- Kendall dijo antes de encender el motor del costoso Mustang y empezar a conducir con dirección al parque más cercano que les quedaba según el territorio de Minnesota.

El viaje fue sobre todo sin conversaciones, el rubio había puesto algo de música en el estéreo y ambos, al conocer la letra de la canción, empezaron a cantar con un tono similar.

-Woow Logan, tienes bonita voz.- Kendall le dijo al terminar la canción que estaban cantando.

El pálido se sonrojó ligeramente por el cumplido.-Gracias, tu también cantas muy bien.- El camarero le dijo cortésmente.

El viaje continuó de manera similar, quitando los comentarios, con las canciones y los cantos hasta el rubio se detuvo enfrente del parque.

-Llegamos.- Informó el de ojos verdes.

-¿Tan rápido? Pero no hace mucho que subimos al coche.- Logan dijo sorprendido.

-Eso ocurre cuando vas cantando, el tiempo pasa más rápido que de costumbre.- Kendall sonrió y luego bajó del coche, Logan lo imitó. –Ahora hay que buscar la heladería.- El rubio puso la alarma de su coche y empezó a caminar.

-Sí, pero al parecer desde donde estamos, hay una heladería no muy lejos de aquí.- El bajito dijo después de haber reconocido el lugar.

-Suena bien para mí, hay que ir allí.- Después ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar.

La caminata fue un poco más incomoda que el viaje en coche, pero aún se sentía ligeramente un aire de conformidad estando cerca el uno del otro.

Mientras caminaban, veían a las personas que había a sus alrededores. Algunos niños jugaban en los columpios mientras que sus madres los observaban no muy lejos de ellos para mantenerse alerta de cualquier accidente. Algunas jóvenes parejas estaban sentadas en los bancos, mientras se abrazaban y veían el crepúsculo antes de que anocheciese. Incluso había algunas personas mayores que iban caminando con los brazos entrelazados, personas que habían compartido toda una vida juntos y lo seguirían haciendo hasta que sus corazones dejasen de latir.

-Creo que este es el lugar.- Dijo Logan al llegar a una pequeña tienda de helados.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes amigos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- Un joven, más o menos mayor que Kendall, les preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué sabores de helado tiene?- Kendall le preguntó acercándose un poco al mostrador.

-Bueno amigo, puedes ver los sabores a través del cristal.- El servidor dijo tocando la superficie de vidrio, en donde se podían ver cilindros térmicos con grandes porciones de helado, con un pequeño cartel en donde decía los sabores de cada uno.

-Ohh, quiero uno de fresas con crema.- Logan dijo poniéndose al lado de Kendall admirando los sabores, al ver ese en específico una pequeña gota de saliva se salió de entre sus labios.

-Con gusto amigo, ¿lo quieres pequeño, mediano o grande?- El amable joven le dijo mostrándole los conos según decía su presentación.

-Pequeño.- Logan dijo pensándolo muy bien, no quería hacer gastar a Kendall más de lo que debía en sí.

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres el grande?- Kendall le preguntó mientras sacaba su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-No, está bien el pequeño.- Logan dijo tratando de convencerlo, pues en verdad quería el grande.

El rubio se le quedó examinando con sus ojos verdes. –Será el grande.- Dijo ignorando la mirada acusadora con la que Logan lo veía.

-Con mucho gusto.- El joven tomó el cono grande y lo llenó con el helado de sabor fresas con crema y luego se lo entregó a Kendall.

-Gracias, también quiero un helado grande de sabor galleta Oreo.- Kendall le dijo al chico mientras le daba el helado de fresas con crema a Logan, quien aún lo veía con mirada acusadora. –Ten Logan, tu helado.-

Logan agarró el cono de la mano del rubio. –Gracias.- Dijo sinceramente.

-Aquí está su otro helado.- El chico de los helados le dijo dándole a Kendall el cono que había pedido.

-Gracias.- Kendall agarra el cono. -¿Cuánto va a ser?- Le pregunta abriendo su billetera.

-Son $10.- Dijo sonriente el heladero.

El rubio le entrega un billete de $20. –Gracias, quédate con el cambio.- Después empezó a caminar junto con Logan.

-Gracias amigo, que tengan una bonita tarde.- Fue lo último que escucharon del heladero los chicos que estaban en una 'cita'.

-Gracias por helado Kendall, pero no era necesario que me comprases el grande… No quería que gastases tu dinero.- Logan dijo mientras lamía su helado, degustando su delicioso sabor.

-No es nada Logan, quise pagar por uno grande, así pasamos más tiempo juntos mientras nos conocemos.- Kendall dijo para que no se escuchase muy comprometedor.

-En verdad te lo agradezco Kendall.- Logan dijo con una gentil sonrisa.

Ambos chicos empezaron a caminar hasta que divisaron un banco vació, se acercaron y se sentaron en él para poder degustar a gusto sus helados.

-Entonces Logan, háblame un poco de ti.- Kendall dijo poniéndole atención al pequeño.

Logan se limpió un poco los labios con la servilleta que tenía el cono. –Bueno, mi pasado es un poco triste.- Dejó escapar un suspiro para después lamer otra vez su helado.

-¿Por qué?- El de ojos verdes tenía mucho interés.

El pequeño apretó su mano libre en un puño antes de hablar. –Mis padres no me quisieron, me dejaron en un orfanato.- No pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima se le cayera de un ojo.

-Eso es triste Logan, de verdad lo siento.- Dijo poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro. –Si no quieres hablar de ello, no tienes por qué hacerlo.-

-No, está bien.- El chico bajito le dijo antes de proseguir. –Estuve ahí hasta que cumplí 14 años, luego escapé.- Lamió su helado. –En el primer día, unos sujetos me golpearon y me dejaron ahí tirado en el suelo.- Eso hizo enfurecer a Kendall, pero no lo haría notar. –Cuando me desperté después de los golpes, me encontraba en una casa cómoda y cálida, una joven mujer como de 26 años me llevó a su casa y cuidó de mi hasta que tuve 16 años, le dije que quería valerme por mí mismo… Pero le agradecí por todo lo que había hecho.- Logan dijo recordando con mucha ternura a Kelly.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- Kendall le preguntó, esa había sido una conmovedora historia.

-Kelly, se llamaba Kelly.- Logan siguió comiendo su helado, ahora con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. –¿Y tú? Háblame de ti.-

El rubio se quedó pensando un poco. –Vivo con mi madre llamada Jennifer y mi hermana pequeña, Katie.- Comió un poco de su helado antes de continuar. –Mi madre tiene una importante empresa, tal vez la hayas escuchado, se llama '_Empresas Knight_', trabajo ahí por las tardes para ganar un poco de dinero por mí mismo.- Kendall dijo sonriente. –Asisto a la escuela junto con mis amigos James y Carlos… Los tontos que conociste hace un rato.- Ambos rieron cuando Kendall los llamó tontos. –Pero son muy buenos amigos, pero a la que le cuento todo es a mi hermanita.-

-Quieres mucho a tu hermana, ¿cierto?- Logan le preguntó.

-Sí, la cuido ante todo.- Dijo Kendall con cariño pensando en su hermana.

Logan continuó comiendo su helado mientras decidía si contarle a Kendall que era gay, pero optó por hacerlo ya que así su amistad no tendría secretos desde un principio. –Kendall.- Lo llamó para tener su atención.

-¿Sí, Logan?- Kendall le puso atención mientras seguí comiendo su helado.

-¿Puedo decirte algo muy importante?- Dijo con todo tímido.

-Claro.- El rubio dijo con seguridad.

-Pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?- El tono de voz inquietaba al de ojos verdes.

-Seguro, no le diré a nadie.-

Logan tomó una respiración profunda. –Soy… Gay.- Dijo casi inaudible, pero lo suficientemente alto como para apenas escucharlo.

El rubio se quedó estático por unos momentos. –Ohh, no creí que lo serías… Pero está bien, no hay ningún problema.- La verdad es que eso le alegraba mucho a Kendall, pues le daba la oportunidad de salir con él si no lo arruinaba.

-¿En serio? ¿No te molesta?- Logan estaba incrédulo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. –No, eso no le quita el hecho de que seas una persona… Y quizá seas muy divertido e interesante.- El chico de ojos verdes dijo alegremente. –Además, soy bisexual.-

Esa noticia era impactante para el pálido; tenía una oportunidad para salir con el rubio… Pero tal vez su diferencia social se los impida, al menos que a Kendall no le importe… No sé, tal vez solamente el tiempo lo diría.

-¿Sí? ¿Y tienes novio?- Logan le preguntó, no estaría dispuesto a intentar algo si eso le traía un problema al de ojos verdes.

-No, por el momento estoy soltero.- Dijo con diversión. -¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novio?- La mera intención era mostrar interés, pero lo dijo con algo de celos.

-No, así puedo darte mi tiempo para conocernos.- Le guiñó un ojo burlonamente… ¿No?

-Hey, no intentes nada conmigo.- Le dio un ligero empujón.

Logan rió. –No te preocupes.-

Después de su pequeña lucha, que había sido un tanto coqueta, y de haber terminado sus helados, Kendall y Logan se dirigieron al vehículo del mayor y subieron.

-Gracias Kendall, me divertí micho.- Logan sonreía alegremente.

-De nada Logan.- Kendall le dijo antes de poner en marcha al Mustang. –Entonces ahora somos amigos, ¿verdad?- El rubio le preguntó sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Por supuesto que sí.- Logan contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, en tranquilidad. Cuando Kendall llegó al frente del departamento de Logan, detuvo el coche.

-Listo Logan, estás de regreso a tu casa sano y salvo.- El rubio dijo en tono divertido.

-Gracias Kendall.- Abrió la puerta. –Nos vemos después.-

-Claro, te enviaré un mensaje de texto para preguntarte cuando volveremos a salir por ahí.- Kendall le dijo mostrando su teléfono.

-Seguro. Adiós Kendall, gracias.- Logan bajó, cerró la puerta y se fue a su departamento.

El rubio esperó a que Logan estuviese a salvo dentro de su apartamento antes de encender otra vez el motor del Mustang y empezar a conducir; sin saber que Logan lo veía desde la ventana de su apartamento. Logan suspiró felizmente por el día que había tenido. Era la primera cita (eso supuso que era) que había tenido, la tuvo con un chico sumamente atractivo y amable. Logan se quedó pensando que después de un tiempo, tal vez podrían salir como una pareja… Al menos que no quisiese por ser de familia un tanto adinerada.

Pero tenía el gran presentimiento de que Kendall no era así, que estaría dispuesto a salir con él aunque no tuviese dinero. Logan se quitó la ropa que había usado en el día, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama bajo las cobijas… Teniendo un feliz y placentero sueño con el chico rubio de ojos verdes.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué les pareció? En el próximo capítulo, Kendall hablará con... *Se fue la señal***

_Fernando_


	8. Secreto: Katie

**A/N: ****Bueno, este capítulo es sumamente corto, pero aquí Kendall hablará con alguien para saber con más exactitud de lo que debería hacer con esos nuevos sentimientos que ha adquirido por Logan, a tan solo de conocerlo durante 2 días.**

**Le agradezco a **_danrusherboy_**, **_Just Kogan_**************, **_the-creme-de-la-crop_**************, **_LuizRusherBoy _**********y**_ Huchapotamo _**************por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, espero que encuentren interesante el episodio ñ_ñ'**

* * *

Cuando Kendall entró a su casa, se recargó sobre la puerta por la felicidad que inundaba su ser por la clase de cita que había compartido con Logan. Había sido una salida para conocerse mejor, pero cuando le contó de su orientación y él la suya, sintió que una minúscula ilusión de que podrían ser más que amigos le llegó a la mente.

Después de terminar de repasar la 'cita' en su mente, se apartó del sólido material de la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para beber algo de agua. Al entrar, se encontró con su madre. No sabiendo cómo lo recordó, se dio cuenta de que no le había avisado a su madre que no iría al trabajo a la empresa.

-Hola mamá.- Dijo el rubio con un tono dulce para quitarle importancia a su ausencia en su trabajo de medio tiempo.

-Hola hijo.- Le saludó la mujer después de que tragó el bocado en su boca. -¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la empresa?- Le preguntó con interés.

Kendall se mordió el labio con algo de nerviosismo, pero sabía que lo mejor a hacer era decir la verdad; aunque omitiría la parte de que la tal salida de amigos con Logan era simplemente para conocerse mejor. –Fui a jugar hockey con James y Carlos.- Reacomodó sus pensamientos antes de proseguir. –Después fuimos a comer a un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos de la pista de hielo. Y después conocí a un chico, luego salimos para conocernos… Es muy amigable.- Esto lo agregó a lo último para que no sonase muy sospechoso.

-Bueno, si dices que es muy amigable, supongo que está bien. Sabes escoger tus amistades, aunque James y Carlos me parecen muy divertidos peleándose entre sí en ciertas ocasiones.- Su madre dejó escapar una leve risa. –Y no te preocupes hijo, solamente te pido que la próxima vez que faltes al trabajo me avises, ¿de acuerdo?- Le preguntó con simpatía.

-Claro mamá.- Kendall se acercó a su mamá a la mesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Iré a mi habitación.- Su madre simplemente le asintió.

Kendall iba devanándose el cerebro mientras subía las escaleras; tenía que contarle a alguien de su familia acerca de sus nuevos e inesperados sentimientos por Logan, muy a pesar de que lo conoció hace un par de días. Sabía que no podría contarle a su madre porque no sabía que era bisexual, así que optó con la chica que sí sabía de su preferencia, su hermana; Katie.

El rubio se fue a la habitación de su hermana y tocó ligeramente la puerta, segundos después ésta se abrió. -¿Puedo pasar?-

-Adelante, hermano mayor.- Le dijo la pequeña Knight abriendo más la puerta de su dormitorio.

Kendall entró y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de su hermana, la niña se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama.

-Katie, necesito decirte algo importante.- Dijo con algo de desespero; no le gustaba mantener secretos con su familia, especialmente con su hermana menor.

-¿Qué es?- Le preguntó la niña con preocupación por su actitud.

El rubio dejó escapar un ligero suspiro. –Estoy enamorado.- Dijo sin rodeo alguno.

-Eso está bien, hermano mayor.- Katie dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

Kendall se agarró el cabello y tiró un poco de él. –No, no lo está.-

Katie arqueó una ceja. -¿Por qué no lo estaría?-

-Porque es un chico.- Kendall sacudió su cabeza, sabía que a Katie no le importaría eso. –Lo he conocido por tan solo 2 días.-

Katie le dio una mirada reconfortante. –No te preocupes Kendall, no hay nada malo en ello.-

-Tal vez, pero aún así es tan inesperado esto que siento.- Kendall dijo un poco con más tranquilidad.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por unos minutos antes de que Katie hablara. -¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Logan, se llama Logan.- Kendall sonrió un poco al mencionar su nombre.

-Me gusta ese nombre.- Katie dijo. –Pero bueno, primero que nada debes conocerlo mejor, para saber si en verdad lo quieres.-

Kendall suspiró. –Lo sé.-

-Aparte de que tendrías que decirle a mamá de que eres bisexual.- La niña dijo con algo de indiferencia, pero era la verdad.

-¿Qué?- A Kendall lo había tomado con la guardia baja esa información.

-Sí. Para que logres salir con él, tendrías que decirle a mamá que también te gustan los chicos. Así que después de un tiempo de que logres tener una relación con Logan, y lo traigas a casa, de esta forma Logan no se sentirá tan incómodo con mamá así como ella con él.- Katie dijo con una buena reflexión.

-Sí, creo que es lo más conveniente.- Kendall juntó sus manos. –Pero creo que se lo diré cuando lo conozca más y empiece a salir con él.-

-Me parece bien.- La niña estuvo de acuerdo con el plan; no tan apresurado ni tampoco tan tarde.

-Gracias hermanita, me has quitado un gran peso de encima diciéndotelo.- Kendall le agradeció con una dulce sonrisa.

-No te preocupes hermano mayor, siempre estaré para apoyarte en lo que te haga feliz.- Katie le aseguró.

Kendall se levantó y se acercó a su hermana, dándole un beso en la frente. –Será mejor que me vaya y que tu te duermas.- Le dijo en tono paternal.

-De acuerdo, descansa.- Katie le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kendall sonrió, le gustaba el hecho de que fuese tan unido con su hermana menor. Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y, antes de salir, apagó la luz para dejar la habitación en la oscuridad para que así Katie lograse dormir en paz.

Kendall se dirigió a su propia habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí cuando estuvo dentro. Se dirigió a su cama y se acostó, colocando sus brazos debajo de su cabeza. Pensó que había una posibilidad de que Logan pudiese sentir estos mismos sentimientos que sentía por él a pesar de que se conocían tan poco… Pero también estaba la idea de que su madre no aceptaría que saliese con un chico. ¿Y si no lo quería porque se veía atraído por el género masculino? Pues todo podría pasar.

Se apartó esos pensamientos y se dispuso a dormir un poco para el día que le deparaba mañana, pues estaba más que seguro que sus tontos pero fieles amigos le preguntarían el día de mañana en la escuela acerca de su 'cita' con Logan y, la verdad, es que estaba ansioso por contarles y pedirles su opinión de lo que debería hacer. Pues James y Carlos eran sus mejores amigos, ambos no le mentirían… ¿Verdad?

* * *

**A/N: Entonces, Katie lo apoya *-* ¿La madre de Kendall lo aceptará aún cuando le gusten los chicos? No sé... Puede ser que no.**

_Fernando_


	9. Inesperado

**A/N: ****El título del capítulo no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribí, simplemente se lo puse por lo que ocurre al final... Así como un giro que ni yo mismo planee Ö**

**Le agradezco a **_Just Kogan_**,**_ danrusherboy _**********y**_ Barmer _**************por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, que disfruten este giro en la historia porque es dedicado a ustedes 3 ;)**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kendall hizo su rutina mañanera y se fue a la universidad. Hizo su viaje al plantel escuchando música de su banda favorita; Incubus. Golpeaba con sus dedos rítmicamente el volante al compas de la batería de fondo. Cuando llegó a la universidad, estacionó su Mustang negro en un lugar libre no muy lejos de la entrada. Descendió de su coche junto con sus cosas y empezó a caminar en dirección a la entrada. Iba a paso tranquilo, independientemente de que había llegado a tan solo 5 minutos antes de que las clases empezasen. Al llegar a la puerta, sus amigos James y Carlos lo esperaban con una mirada de desaprobación.

-Kendall, deberías llegar más temprano.- Le dijo Carlos.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. –Pero regularmente llego temprano, hoy simplemente quise dormir un poco más.-

-Eso es cierto.- James concordó con su amigo mientras miraba al bajito.

-Bueno, hay que darnos prisa para no llegar tarde.- Carlos dijo antes de empezar a caminar a donde llegaría a su salón de clases.

Los más altos siguieron a Carlos en la misma dirección ya que la primera hora la tenían juntos. Al llegar, los 3 amigos se sentaron juntos pues en ocasiones hacían trabajo en grupo. No mucho después, llegó el profesor de estructura económica e inmediatamente empezó a explicar el tema inconcluso del día anterior.

Mientras el profesor daba su clase, el rubio pensaba acerca de su salida amistosa con Logan anoche. Había sido tan natural aquel encuentro, no se sentía incómodo ni presionado, aunque debía de admitir que se divirtió un poco por lo sucedido por los helados; pero eso fue quizá lo que hizo que no se sintiesen tan incómodo el uno con el otro, pues al fin de al cabo, eran unos completos desconocidos antes de eso. La plática que habían tenido mientras comían, había sido la adecuada como para hablar de ellos mismo y de sus preferencias; obteniendo de Logan una respuesta que le hizo sonreír en el momento.

-Señor Knight.- Su profesor le dijo severamente, cruzándose de brazos con una mirada acusadora.

-¿Sí, profesor?- Kendall se irguió en su asiento, ni cuenta se había dado que había tomado una posición pensativa; su mano debajo de su barbilla y con la vista perdida en el vacío.

-¿Podría explicarme, qué acabo de decir?- El profesor le preguntó con molestia.

Las mejillas de Kendall se sonrojaron de vergüenza; nunca antes se había visto en una situación similar. –Lo siento profesor, no puedo.-

Su profesor suspiro como para relajarse y colocó sus brazos a sus lados. –Ponga atención la próxima vez, señor Knight.-

El rubio asintió y escuchó las leves risas de sus amigos; se reían de él. Kendall les dio un ligero golpe en la nuca a cada uno y éstos le dieron una mirada de reproche y él una mirada socarrona. Después de que acabara la clase, todos los estudiantes salieron del salón de clases.

-Y… ¿En qué pensabas?- James le preguntó a su amigo rubio mientras caminaban a su próxima clase.

-En nada.- Kendall dijo bajando un poco la vista, encubriendo aunque sea un poco su ligero rubor.

-Estabas pensando en Logan, ¿cierto?- Carlos dijo con una mirada cómplice a James.

La cara de Kendall se sonrojó un poco más. –Sí.- Contestó en casi un susurro.

-¡Já! ¡Lo sabía!- Carlos dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Eso me recuerda…- James envolvió su brazo alrededor de su amigo ligeramente más bajo que él. -¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Logan?-

-¡No fue una cita!- Kendall les dijo con un sonrojo pues la verdad lo quería así.

-Pero tienes que admitir que querías que lo fuese.- Carlos dijo dándole un juguetón golpe a Kendall en su costado con su codo.

El rubio gruñó; en verdad que tenían unos amigos que sabían cómo hacerlo sentir incómodo. –Sí, sí quería que fuese una cita.-

-Bien.- James sonrió. -¿Cómo fue su salida para conocerse mejor?-

Kendall frotó ligeramente la correa de su mochila con sus dedos. –Amm… ¿Podría hablarles de ello al salir de clases?-

-Claro.- Dijeron James y Carlos al unísono.

El rubio sonrió. –Bien, entonces nos vemos en la próxima clase.- Dijo antes de ir en otra dirección en el pasillo, pues tenía una hora distinta a la de su amigo alto y a la de su amigo bajito.

James y Carlos se miraron y se sonrieron con complicidad. Harían lo que fuese para avergonzar a su amigo rubio con su enamoramiento por el camarero, pues era diversión propia hacerlo molestar.

* * *

-Bien, bien. Ahora sí podrás decirnos.- James dijo caminando al patio trasero de la escuela después de haber acabado la jornada escolar.

Iban ahí con regularidad para relajarse, pues ahí había pasto y les gustaba acostarse para mirar el cielo mientras sus metes derivaban en su propia imaginación… Pero en esta ocasión sería un poco más diferente.

-De acuerdo, primero hay que sentarnos.- Kendall dijo antes de dejar caer su mochila en el pasto y sentarse al lado de ella; James y Carlos lo imitaron. -¿Qué quieren saber?-

-Lo que ocurrió en su salida.- James le contestó lo obvio.

El rubio se rascó un lado de su cabeza, como si intentase recordar lo que ya sabía bien. –Fue bastante bonito, sin duda alguna. Fuimos a comer un helado al parque. Le compre un cono grande de fresas con crema a pesar de que quería uno pequeño y yo me compré uno de igual tamaño de sabor galleta Oreo…-

-¿Y no me invitaste!- Carlos gimió con una cara triste.

-Carlos, no te pudo invitar porque estaban así como en una cita.- James le explicó y las facciones de Carlos se volvieron más tranquilas, como si hubiese descubierto la razón que ya tendría que saber. –Además, te hubieses comido completamente el helado de Kendall.- James se rió junto con Kendall, el más alto recibiendo un golpe de Carlos.

-Después…- Kendall continuó después de recuperar un poco la compostura. –Nos sentamos en una banca a conversar un poco. Entre nuestra conversación, me dijo que era huérfano; nunca conoció a sus padres.- Kendall dijo entrando en un estado emocional un poco más triste.

-Pobre Logan.- James y Carlos dijeron con un tono de voz similar al de su amigo rubio e inteligente.

-Sí.- Kendall dijo en un susurro, luego agitó la cabeza. –Después contamos algunas cosas que nos habían pasado en la vida y cómo eran éstas. Me contó que lo acogió una amable mujer llamada Kelly, vivió con ella durante 2 años y después se mudó para vivir por sí mismo trabajando en el restaurante en el que lo conocimos.- Kendall terminó de decir lo que Logan le dijo, omitiendo la parte de que era gay, pues no quería que sus amigos le insistiesen que le pidiera una cita tan pronto.

-Woow, eso es impresionante.- Carlos dijo con sinceridad ya que había puesto atención a todo lo que dijo el rubio; no es que James lo hubiese ignorado.

-También debió haber sido algo duro.- James agregó.

-Sí.- Kendall asintió.

-¿Y qué le dijiste tú?- Carlos preguntó con interés, recargando su barbilla en su mano, como un posición pensante.

-Le dije lo que tenía que saber; que vivo con mi madre y hermana, trabajo en la empresa de mi madre… Ese tipo de cosas.- Kendall dijo simplemente para aumentar el interés de sus amigos acerca de lo que sucedió.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No le dijiste que eras bisexual y que querías llevarlo a tu cama?- James lo cuestionó, conteniendo la risa con lo último que dijo.

Kendall se sonrojó. -¡James!-

James se cubrió la boca con su mano, fingiendo estar sorprendido. –No creía que fueses así, Kendall Knight. No pensé que tuvieses una mente tan pecaminosa como para hacerle eso al pobre de Logan.-

-James, ya deja en paz a Kendall.- Carlos dijo con desaprobación a su amigo guapo.

Kendall se había cubierto la cara con sus manos por la pena que le había dado lo que James dijo. –Lo siento Kendall.- James le dijo a su amigo tratando de quitarle las manos de la cara, mientras trataba de ahogar su risa. –En verdad lo siento Kendall, no quise hacer ese mal chiste. Me sobre pasé.- El más alto dijo dejando de reír y admitiendo que su broma no era la adecuada para la ocasión.

-No te preocupes, James.- Kendall dijo con un sonrojo más tenue. –Simplemente no lo vuelvas a hacer.- Dijo con voz un poco severa.

Esta vez fue James el que se sonrojó por la vergüenza. –Lo siento.-

Kendall asintió. –Y bueno, me dijo algo importante.- Kendall sonrió con complicidad para atraer la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Qué?- James y Carlos dijeron al unísono.

-Me dijo que era gay.- Al ver las expresiones de sus amigos, decidió agregar. -¡No! No le voy a pedir una cita.-

-¿Por qué?- Carlos lo cuestionó, haciendo un puchero.

-Porque sería muy apresurado pedirle una cita si tan solo lo he conocido por pocos días.- Kendall les explicó.

-Entonces… ¿Qué harás?- James le preguntó.

Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro. –Bueno, sí pienso invitarlo a salir, pero cuando lo conozca mejor.-

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Carlos.

-Mientras lo invites a salir, por mi está bien.- James sonrió con alegría.

-Gracias amigos.- Kendall les agradeció.

-De nada Kendall.- Ambos amigos del rubio le dieron un abrazo de camaradería.

-Deberíamos de irnos, no quiero llegar tarde a la empresa.- El rubio les dijo a sus amigos levantándose del pasto agarrando con una mano su mochila.

-Bien, nos vemos después Kendall.- Dijeron James y Carlos al unísono mientras veían que su amigo rubio se alejaba.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirle de nosotros?- Carlos cuestionó a James en voz baja.

-No, por el momento. Sería mejor mantenerlo en secreto.- James dijo con voz pícara, acercándose a Carlos.

El latino se sonrojó. –De acuerdo.-

James le sonrió dulcemente antes de inclinarse a Carlos y cerrar la distancia entre ellos, juntando sus labios en un romántico beso.

* * *

**A/N: Entonces eso se refiere a que James y Carlos están saliendo a espalda de su mejor amigo, pero ¿por qué?**

_-Fernando_


	10. Vayamos Al Observatorio

**A/N: Bueno, aquí Kendall le pide a Logan de acompañarlo junto con James y Carlos al observatorio. Esto no viene en el capítulo pero, ¿creen que las constelaciones los afecte en algo? Just Say.****  
**

**Le agradezco a **_the-creme-de-la-crop_**,**_ Just Kogan_**,**_ danrusherboy_**,**_ Barmer_**,**_ Xime Maslow _**********y**_ Almiitha Rusher _**************por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, espero que éste también lo disfruten y muchas gracias por su apoyo :')**

* * *

Pasó 1 semana para que Kendall se volviese a ver a Logan en el restaurante, solamente que esta vez sin James y Carlos. Entró al restaurante y vio a todos los lados hasta que lo encontró.

-Hey, Logan.- Lo saludó al sentarse en una silla mientras el moreno se acercaba a él.

-Hola Kendall, ¿se te ofrece algo?- Logan sacó su pequeño bloc de notas.

-No, simplemente vine a invitarte a un lugar.- Kendall dijo con una sonrisa leve.

El primer instinto del camarero fue sonrojarse, pero logró contenerse. –Bueno, ¿a qué me vas a invitar?-

-Bueno, James, Carlos y yo iremos el sábado al observatorio por una noche para realizar un trabajo que nos pidieron.- Kendall informó. –Y me preguntaba si querías venir.-

Logan estaba emocionado, aparte de que sonaba como una cita, ya que siempre quiso ir al observatorio para ver las estrellas, pero como quedaba muy retirado no se decidía a ir; además no le gustaba estar solo en un lugar oscuro y tranquilo. –Claro, me gustaría mucho.-

El rubio sonrió. –Bien, entonces pasaré por ti a tu apartamento a las 8:00 p.m. ¿De acuerdo?-

Logan le asintió. –Muy bien.-

El chico de ojos verdes se levantó del asiento. –Entonces nos vemos el sábado.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta. –Adiós Logan.- Entonces salió.

El moreno sonrió y regresó a la cocina, simplemente para darse cuenta de que Jett y Dak lo miraban de forma inquisitiva. -¿Qué?- Les preguntó Logan.

-Por tu sonrisa, podría apostar que te pidió una cita.- Dak le dijo.

-Además de que se fue muy feliz.- Agregó Jett.

Logan se sonrojó ligeramente. –No me pidió una cita, me preguntó si quería ir con él y sus amigos al observatorio el sábado.-

-Me suena como una cita doble.- Dijo el casi gemelo de Logan.

-No seas tan inocente Logan, sabes que empieza saliendo como amigos y cuando menos lo esperas ya son novios.- Jett le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Logan se pasó una de sus pálidas manos sobre la cara. –No entiendo porqué les sigo diciendo esto, sabía que me dirían algo similar.- Luego los apartó de su camino y entró esta vez en la cocina.

-Se me hace que Logan quería una cita.- Jett le susurra a su compañero bajito.

-Sí, porque si va con sus amigos tendrá que resistir el impulso de besarlo.- Dak le dijo.

Luego ambos se rieron por estar diciendo cosas que molestaban a su amigo y entonces prosiguieron con su trabajo.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana, Kendall se topó a sus amigos en la universidad. –Hola chicos.- Los saludó.

-Hey Kendall.- Los saludaron los chicos que estaban en una secreta relación.

-Quiero decirles que invité a Logan para ir con nosotros mañana al observatorio. Amm… ¿Están de acuerdo?- Les preguntó no estando no muy seguro.

-Claro que sí, Kendall.- Le contestó el latino.

-Sí amigo. Queremos ayudarte a conquistar a Logan.- James le guiñó el ojo.

Kendall suspiró de alivio. –Gracias chicos. Me alegra que me estén ayudando-

Después conversaron unos minutos acerca de lo que habían hecho el día de ayer; James y Carlos omitiendo que habían tenido su primera cita oficial. Después sonó el timbre y cada uno se fue por su propio camino a su clase; bueno, solamente Kendall ya que James y Carlos comparten la clase.

-Me siento mal por no decirle a Kendall de nosotros.- Carlos le dijo a su novio mientras caminaban por un pasillo.

James pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros. –No te sientas mal Carlitos, hacemos esto por su bien.-

El latino bajó el rostro. -¿No quieres que se entere?- Le preguntó en voz baja.

James se detuvo, lo agarró por los hombros y lo giró para tenerlo de frente. –Por supuesto que quiero que se entere, pero no por el momento.- Le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirle? Es nuestro mejor amigo y él lo entendería, además que nos confió su secreto de ser bisexual.- Carlos le dijo con un pequeño y lindo puchero.

El chico guapo suspiró. –Lo hago para que no se ponga triste.- Carlos lo miró muy confundido. –Verás, él está enamorado de ese chico Logan y hasta el momento no ha podido hacer ningún movimiento en él. ¿Crees que estaría bien el que nos viese felices y hacerle ver que él no lo es, aunque sea por el momento?- James le dijo con una mirada de, ligeramente, lástima.

Carlos sonrió, James era muy sensible en ese aspecto. –No, supongo que no estaría feliz.-

James le sonrió. –Cuando logre empezar a salir con Logan, te prometo que le diremos, ¿de acuerdo?- El alto le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-De acuerdo.- El latino le dio una dulce sonrisa. –Ahora hay que apresurarnos, la clase comenzó hace 10 minutos.- Tomó la mano de su novio y se fueron a paso veloz a su clase.

* * *

Por fin llegó el sábado en la noche y el joven rubio no estaba lo que la mayoría de las personas llamaba tranquilo. Se encontraba en su habitación sacando y sacando ropa de su armario debido a que nada se veía muy bien para la noche.

-¿Qué haces hermano mayor?- Katie le preguntó desde su puerta, un poco impresionada por el lío en la habitación.

-Debo reunirme con Logan, James y Carlos en el observatorio en 2 horas y todavía no sé qué ponerme.- Kendall dijo tirando de sus cabellos debido a la desesperación.

-Esto es por Logan, ¿cierto?- Katie le preguntó.

El de ojos verdes asintió. –Sí, no quiero parecer que lo quiero impresionar y tampoco quiero vestirme mal.- Le explicó.

-Vístete como siempre lo haces.- Katie se encogió de hombros.

-Pero eso no será tan impresionante.- Kendall le dijo.

.-Hermano mayor, aunque no te des cuenta, tienes un buen gusto para vestirte.- La pequeña le dijo.

-¿En serio lo crees?- Le preguntó a su hermana.

La niña le asintió. –Claro que sí. Vístete como lo harías en cualquier otro día y te aseguro que será lo apropiado.- Katie se acercó al lío de ropa que tenía su hermano.

-Gracias Katie.- Kendall le dijo a su hermana.

La pequeña agarró una camisa lisa verde pistache y se la dio. –Esta se ve muy bien.-

Kendall la agarró y luego sostuvo unos pantalones negros. -¿Con estos pantalones?- Puso en duda.

La pequeña Knight asintió. –Sí, y unos tenis negros.- Se acercó a donde su hermano guardaba sus Vans y sacó uno en específico. –Estos serán apropiados.- Le entregó el par.

-Muchas gracias Katie, te debo una.- Le dio un beso en la frente antes de volver a meter su ropa en el armario.

-Me debes más de una, pero de nada.- Katie sonrió y salió de la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Kendall parecía un loco volviendo a acomodar su ropa adecuadamente y, después de 15 minutos, terminó. Tomó una toalla y entró a su cuarto de baño. Muy a pesar de que el rubio tenía prisa, decidió darse su tiempo para limpiar apropiadamente su alto cuerpo. Por fin, luego de 25 minutos el rubio salió limpio y fresco del cuarto de baño. Tomó unos bóxers limpios y se los puso, igualmente hizo con sus pantalones camisa, calcetines y Vans. Ya completamente vestido, decidió ponerse un poco de su colonia y arregló un poco su cabello. Viéndose en el espejo de cuerpo completo, se guiñó un ojo; se veía bien.

Bajó de su habitación con las cosas que le serían adecuadas para ir al observatorio y las colocó en un asiento de la sala de estar, fue a la cocina y sacó un vaso para servirse un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Te ves bien Kendall, ¿a dónde irás?- Jo le preguntó mientras lavaba los platos.

Kendall se sonrojó un poco ante el cumplido. –Gracias Jo. Iré con James, Carlos y un nuevo amigo al observatorio.- Le dijo antes de beber el jugo.

-Ohh espero que te diviertas.- Le dijo para proseguir con su labor.

Kendall vio la hora en su iPhone y vio que eran las 7:29 p.m. Le entregó el vaso a Jo agradeciéndole por lavarlo y se fue a la sala por sus cosas cuando la voz de su madre lo llamó sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro.

-Kendall.- Dijo su madre quitándose las gafas que usaba a la hora de su lectura.

-¿Sí mamá?- Kendall le preguntó con sus cosas en una mochila colgada de su hombro.

La mujer le dio una sonrisa maternal. –Cuídate mucho.-

Kendall amaba mucho a su mamá, pero a veces lo trataba como un niño; cosa que ya no era. –Mamá.- Dijo con un pequeño quejido. –Ya no soy un niño.-

La señora se levanta de su asiento y se pone de pie enfrente de su primogénito. –Siempre serás un niño para mí.- Le acaricia una mejilla y le da un beso. –Solamente cuídate.-

Kendall le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. –Lo haré mamá.- Y luego empezó a dirigirse a la salida.

El mayor de los hermanos Knight salió de su casa y se dirigió a la cochera para sacar su Mustang e ir a traer a Logan para irse juntos al observatorio. Por alguna razón, el rubio sonrió. Definitivamente en esta noche algo bueno va a suceder.

* * *

En la tarde del sábado, Logan había decidido ir a la biblioteca a leer un par de horas además de un libro de astronomía para la noche.

-Hola Logan, es bueno verte el día de hoy.- Nancy le dijo ya que regularmente Logan no iba a la biblioteca los fines de semana.

-Hola Nancy.- Logan la saludó cálidamente. –Vine a leer un rato ya que estaba un poco aburrido en mi apartamento ya que hoy tuve un día libre en el restaurante.- Logan le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso es muy bueno, darte un respiro del trabajo.- La mujer le dijo amablemente al moreno.

-Sí.- El chico le dijo a la mujer. –Oye Nancy, ¿habrá alguna posibilidad de que pueda llevarme un libro a casa?- Le preguntó.

La mujer le asintió. –Por supuesto Logan, aunque no tengas una tarjeta para rentarlos, con mi autorización podrías llevártelo.-

Logan le sonrió. –Que bueno, es que necesitaré unos libros de astronomía para esta noche.-

-¿Irás a ver las estrellas?- Nancy le preguntó con interés.

-Sí, un chico me invitó a ir al observatorio con sus amigos.- Logan le dijo.

-¿Seguro que no estás inventando la parte de sus amigos?- La mujer le dijo juguetonamente, sabiendo que Logan prefería a las personas de su mismo género.

Logan se sonrojó por la acusación de la mujer. –No Nancy.- Bajó un poco la mirada. –Es para un trabajo.-

-Ohh bueno, creo que aún será divertido.- La mujer la dijo.

-Sí, estoy seguro de eso.- Logan golpeó el escritorio de la bibliotecaria como si estuviese tocando una batería. –Creo que mejor iré a leer un rato.- Le dijo antes de apartarse y empezar a caminar a las estanterías.

-Muy bien Logan.- Le dijo antes de continuar con la lectura que ella misma tenía.

Logan se paseo por las estanterías y agarró un libro que le llamó la atención; el libro tenía por nombre 'The Hunger Games' y se sentó en una de las sillas que había allí, junto a una chica que tranquilamente leía 'Romeo & Juliet'. La chica lo vio y le dio una leve sonrisa antes de continuar a leer. Logan se sentía cómodo con la chica, por lo menos no intentó conversar con él.

46 páginas después, Logan decidió que era el momento de empezar a buscar un par de libros para la noche. Tomó un total de 3 gruesos libros de la estantería de astronomía y se dirigió a donde Nancy se encontraba para decirle que esos serían los libros que se llevaría a casa.

-Oye Nancy.- Logan la llamó, un poco molesto consigo mismo por interrumpir su lectura. –Estos serán los libros que tomaré prestados.- Se los entregó.

La mujer los vio y luego vio su computadora. –Muy bien Logan, simplemente deja que los ponga en el sistema como alquilados.- Con una pequeña maquinita similar a las de las cajas registradoras, Nancy pasó el rayo rojo que éste desprendía por una etiqueta perteneciente a la biblioteca. –Listo, ahora sí puedes llevártelos.- Se los devolvió al chico.

-Gracias Nancy.- Tomó los libros y se marchó de la biblioteca.

Logan iba caminando a paso veloz ya que viendo el horario en su iPod, notó que le quedaban 1 hora y media para alistarse antes de que Kendall pasase por él a apartamento. Al llegar a su apartamento, buscó unas hojas blancas, lapiceros y colores antes de guardarlas juntos con los libros en su mochila para ir al observatorio. Como no sabía de qué forma se vería apropiado, decidió pedirle ayuda a la señora Chow para vestirse, así que salió de su apartamento y fue a la puerta de los Chow, luego tocó.

-Buenas tardes, Logan.- El señor Chow lo saludó educadamente. –Amm… ¿Gustas pasar?-

-Buenas tardes, señor Chow.- Logan lo saludó con una sonrisa. –No gracias.- Le negó con la cabeza. -¿Está su esposa?- El señor le asintió. -¿Puedo hablar con ella?- El señor le volvió a asentir y se fue a llamar a su esposa dejando a Logan en la puerta.

-Hola Logan.- La señora Chow lo saludó.

-Hola señora Chow.- Logan la saludó.

-Mi esposo me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, ¿qué se te ofrece?- Le pidió amablemente.

-Bueno, es que iré a un lugar al observatorio, pero no sé cuál sería la forma apropiada para vestirme.- Se rascó la nuca. -¿Podría ayudarme?-

La señora Chow se dio cuenta de que algo no le decía, pero de todas formas accedió. –Claro.- Le sonrió. –Cariño, iré a ayudar a Logan.- Le dijo a su esposo.

-Muy bien amor, te esperaré para la cena.- El hombre de 40 años se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso.

Logan sonrió al ver el amor latente entre los adultos. –Muy bien Logan, vayamos para que puedas alistarte.- La señora Chow le dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Ambos llegaron al apartamento de Logan en completo silencio. –Oiga señora Chow.- Le dijo como si fuese un niño.

-¿Sí querido?- La mujer le habló.

-¿Por qué su esposo actúa muy incómodo en su presencia?- Logan le preguntó.

La mujer se mordió el labio, buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que diría. –Es porque eres gay.- Sí, definitivamente no había más palabras para decirlo mejor.

Logan abrió su boca en una perfecta 'O'. -¿No le agradan los gays?-

La señora Chow le negó con la cabeza. –No es eso Logan. Es que se siente incómodo contigo porque tiene esa ridícula idea de que lo encuentres atractivo.-

Logan se rió por lo que dijo, sí que era muy divertido. –Es lo más divertido que he escuchado.-

-Ya le he dicho que no porque seas gay te deban gustar todos los hombres.- La señora le dijo con una pequeña carcajada; ahora que se lo decía al moreno sonaba más ridículo de lo que es.

-Sí, eso es completamente cierto.- Logan le dijo con una leve risa.

Luego ambos se tranquilizaron. –Bueno, ahora hay que alistarte.- La mujer le dijo y Logan asintió, luego se dirigieron a la habitación del huérfano. –Logan, cariño, ¿hay algo que no me hayas dicho?-

Logan se sonrojó un poco, tendría que ser honesto con ella. –La verdad es que le pedí ayuda porque iré al observatorio con un chico que me gusta un poco junto con sus amigos.- Se sonrojó otro poco.

-Entonces, ¿quieres verte atractivo? Bueno, tengo que admitir que lo eres- Le preguntó con alegría.

Logan se sonrojó más por el cumplido de la señora. –Gracias señora Chow. Y es que no quiero verme aractivo.-

La mujer frunció el entrecejo. -¿Así que no quieres llamar su atención?-

-Por supuesto que quiero, pero no quiero que sea demasiado obvio, ¿me explico?-

La mujer le asintió. –Claro Logan. Veamos qué puedes ponerte.- La señora Chow empezó a ver la ropa de Logan hasta que luego de 10 minutos se decidió por un atuendo. –Éste éste se ve muy bien.-

Logan examinó la ropa. Era una camisa lisa color azul claro, pantalones color azul oscuro y sus zapatos negros. -¿Está segura de que no llama mucho la atención?-

-Por supuesto.- Le contestó la mujer.

-Muchas gracias señora Chow.- Logan le dio una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Cuando gustes Logan.- Le dio un besito en la frente y salió de su habitación, luego por fin de su apartamento para regresar a su casa con su esposo.

Logan sonrió ante el atuendo que escogió la mujer, ciertamente se veía muy bien. Así que tomó una toalla y se metió a su cuarto de baño. Después de 40 minutos y sentado en su sofá viendo la televisión, Logan estaba completamente listo para ir al observatorio. Estaba comiendo su último paquetito de galletas Oreo con un vaso con leche fría, degustando el sabor con un pequeño gemidito de placer. Cuando terminó, puso el vaso en el fregadero y la bolsita en su cesto de basura. Agarró su teléfono celular y vio la hora; 7:50 p.m. Se quedó ahí sentado viendo 'The Law & Order' hasta que alguien tocó su puerta. Se levantó de su sofá y se dirigió a la puerta para saber quién era; aunque ya tenía una idea de la misma. Al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba Kendall, tan guapo como siempre.

* * *

**A/N: Ya quedó claro el porqué James y Carlos no le dicen a Kendall que salen, ¿cierto? ¿Qué creen que ocurra en el siguiente capítulo?... O por lo menos alguna sugerencia :}**

_-Fernando_


	11. Una Noche Bajo Las Estrellas

**A/N: Así que en este capítulo sólo se basará en su visita al observatorio :)****  
**

**Le agradezco a **_s96 _**por haberme aportado una muy buena idea :* Pero no la usaré, sorry :'c Pero me diste inspiración para este capítulo *-* Así que éste es sólo para ti ;)**

* * *

-Hola Kendall.- Logan le dijo al rubio que estaba parado enfrente de su puerta, a la vez que trataba de resistirse de que sus ojos vagasen por encima del cuerpo del de ojos verdes.

-Hola Logan.- Kendall saludó a Logan con una ligera sonrisa. -¿Listo para irnos? James y Carlos nos esperarán allá en el observatorio.-

Logan le asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Por supuesto, solamente déjame ir unas cosas en mi habitación.- El moreno dijo dejando al rubio enfrente de la puerta para ir corriendo a su habitación en donde estaba su desgastada mochila de bolso. La agarró y la colocó en su hombro, antes de salir de su pequeña pero acogedora habitación, Logan se miró en su espejo y notó que se veía muy bien sin ser tan atrayente, en serio que le debía un favor a la señora Chow.

Así que con una sonrisa complaciente, Logan salió de la habitación completamente listo.

-¿Ahora sí estás listo?- Kendall le preguntó sentado en el pequeño sofá que Logan poseía en la pequeña casa. El rubio dejó que sus ojos verdes vagasen por el lugar en donde el pequeño moreno vivía. –Es un lugar pequeño.- Se mordió ligeramente el labio. –Pero aún así es acogedor.- Le sonrió a Logan.

Logan le devolvió la sonrisa. –Gracias. Es una casa muy pequeña, perfecta para sólo una persona.- Se dirigió a donde el chico alto estaba sentado y se quedó de pie en frente de él, esperando que se le levantase del sofá, y eso es exactamente lo que hizo Kendall. –Kelly me la compró, dijo que quería estar segura de que nunca correría el riesgo de quedarme sin un lugar donde dormir.- Logan le continuó diciendo al rubio mientras salían de su casa. –Pero es tan pequeña, que prefiero decirle departamento que casa.- Logan colocó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y le puso seguro.

-Bueno, eso es muy considerado de su parte.- Kendall le dijo a Logan mientras que ambos se dirigían por la no tan largo camino a la acera para llegar a su vehículo. –Sube.- Le dijo al pequeño al abrir la puerta del copiloto. Pudiese ser que parecieran una pareja, pero es que en realidad Kendall siempre ha tenido buenos modales y por eso hacía eso con Logan, aunque sabía que al moreno le podía molestar, pero como nunca le ha dicho nada, no se mantenía reacio en hacerlo.

Logan trató de evitar de no sonrojarse, pero falló, aunque fue sólo un poco. –Gracias.- Le dijo al rubio dueño del Mustang antes de sentarse en si asiento correspondiente.

Kendall cerró la puerta de Logan y le dio vuelta al transporte de lujo para llegar a la puerta de su lugar designado. Entró y puso a andar el motor de su Mustang con su rugido característico. –Ahora sí nos vamos, puede ser que James y Carlos ya estén allí o puede ser que tendremos que esperarlos.- Kendall dijo haciendo el cambio de velocidades de Neutral al primer nivel.

-Está bien para mí.- Le dijo el moreno con un esbozo de sonrisa.

El rubio asintió antes de pisar el pedal de aceleración y hacer que el Mustang de color negro empezase a marcharse del frente de la pequeña casa de Logan.

* * *

James y Carlos estaban en la casa del más alto preparando sus cosas para ir al observatorio. James le había dicho que sería buena idea llevar unas tiendas de acampar y unos sacos de dormir para que los 4 se quedasen cerca del observatorio por el resto de la noche, puesto a que cuando eran unos años más jóvenes les gustaba acampar y siempre lo hacían cerca del lugar a donde irían, pues, el observatorio estaba en el medio de muchos árboles alejados de la ciudad para que las luces de ésta no interfirieran la visión de las personas que querían ver las estrellas.

-James, ¿estás seguro de que esto está bien?- Carlos le preguntó al chico con el que salía en secreto de su mejor amigo.

James colocó las 2 bolsas que contenían las tiendas de acampar y se sentó al lado de su novio en el sofá. –Carlos, estoy seguro. Sabes que a Kendall le gusta ese chico, y para no hacerlo tan evidente, no le vendría mal una ayuda de sus mejores amigos.- El de ojos avellana le brindó una cálida sonrisa al chico de orígenes latinos.

-Sus mejores amigos que le ocultan que están saliendo.- Carlos dijo en apenas un susurro.

James suspiró, sabía que su novio se seguía sintiendo culpable. –Carlos, ya hablamos de esto. No podemos decirle a Kendall que estamos saliendo porque, conociéndolo, no querrá nuestra ayuda para que le guste a Logan debido a que se sentiría mal de arruinar nuestro tiempo juntos.-

-Lo sé, pero aun me siento culpable.- Carlos dijo colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de James.

-Como te prometí, le diremos cuando logre estar con Logan, ¿de acuerdo?- El alto le dijo al latino depositando un suave beso sobre su cabeza.

Carlos sonrió alegremente. –Bien.-

James le dio un ligero abrazo antes de volverse a poner de pie. –Ahora hay que subir todo, no queremos que algo se nos olvide.-

El latino le asintió e igualmente se puso de pie. –Muy bien, vamos.-

Entonces, los novios empezaron a subir las tiendas de acampar y las bolsas de dormir en el maletero del auto de la madre de James, quien se ofreció a prestarles su Ford Fiesta para ir al observatorio. Después de 15 minutos, todas las cosas estaban dentro del vehículo. James miró el reloj de su iPhone y divisó que eran las 8:06 p.m. y habían quedado de acuerdo con Kendall que estarían en el observatorio a las 8:20 p.m. por lo que ya era hora de marcharse, así que la pareja de novios volvió a entrar en la casa del más alto para despedirse de su madre.

-Mamá.- James llamó a su madre.

Brooke Diamond salió del lugar en donde estaba y se puso en frente de su hijo y de su novio. -¿Sí, James?-

-Carlos y yo ya nos vamos para reunirnos con Kendall y Logan.- James le informó a su madre.

Brooke sabía de Logan y lo que Kendall sentía por el chico, además sabía lo de su hijo con el chico latino, al igual que la madre de Carlo, y por lo tanto, los chicos les pidieron a sus madre que lo dijesen nada a Kendall por el momento. –Muy bien, tengan cuidado.- La señora Diamond se acercó a su hijo, tomó entre sus manos su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se acercó a Carlos y le dio un beso en la frente. –Cuida de que James no se meta en problemas.- Le dijo al chico bajito con una sonrisa.

Carlos le sonrió dulcemente. –Trataré.-

Luego, James tomó la mano de Carlos y lo jaló a la puerta de entrada para dirigirse al automóvil. Bajaron las pocas escaleras en la entrada y se acercaron al vehículo. James le abrió la puerta del copiloto a su novio y esperó a que subiese para dirigirse a la puerta del conductor. James subió al Fiesta y encendió su motor, colocó la palanca de cambios en el primer nivel y luego pisó el acelerador.

Puede ser que Brooke Diamond tuviese una gran empresa de cosméticos, pero no quería comprarle un vehículo propio a su hijo, por el momento. No quería que su hijo creciera como un chico caprichoso, y más ahora que tenía un novio y veía que James no estaba feliz con las cosas materiales, sino que bastaba con estar con Carlos. Y puede ser que ya pronto James tuviese su propio automóvil para que pudiese salir con Carlos cuando quisiera, pero eso James no lo sabría hasta el momento en que tuviese el vehículo de frente.

Pero por el momento, James disfrutaba el viaje al observatorio con su novio en el coche de su madre, disfrutando de la música que había en la radio a la vez que cantaban en perfecta sintonía. Sí, James era más que feliz solamente estando en compañía de su novio latino, _su_ Carlos.

* * *

Al llegar al observatorio, Kendall y Logan descendieron del vehículo del rubio junto con sus cosas para la tarea del de ojos verdes.

-Se ve muy bien.- Logan dijo empezando a caminar en dirección al gran plantel hecho de piedras, aluminio y acero.

-Sí. James, Carlos y yo hemos venido aquí hace algunos años cuando veníamos a acampar.- Kendall le dijo a Logan oprimiendo el botón de su llave para poder la alarma de su Mustang y luego seguir a Logan por el camino plano hecho de pequeñas piedras lisas.

Cuando Kendall y Logan entraron al observatorio, se dieron cuenta que James y Carlos estaban ahí no muy lejos de la entrada.

-Hey, llegaron.- James dijo viendo que el rubio y el moreno se acercaban a él y a su novio. –Hola Logan.- Lo saludó cordialmente.

-Hola Logan.- Carlos imitó el saludo de su novio.

-Hola James, Carlos.- Logan saludó a ambos de forma cordial.

-Así que, ¿estamos todos listos?- Kendall le preguntó a Logan y a sus amigos.

-Sí.- Dijeron los 3 al unísono.

-Bien, ahí hay una señorita que podría ayudarnos.- Dijo Kendall apuntando a una mujer de 30 y tantos no muy lejos de ellos.

-Bien, vayamos a preguntarle.- Dijo James antes de empezar a caminar a donde estaba la mujer junto con los demás; hizo un esfuerzo extra de no tomar la mano de Carlos en ese momento.

Cuando los 4 llegaron con la mujer, ésta se dio media vuelta para encararlos. –Hola jóvenes, ¿hay algo en el que pueda ayudarlos?- La mujer les preguntó. La señorita era bastante atractiva; era alta, delgada, de cabello castaño claro y ojos de un helado color azul.

-Buenas noches, señorita. Mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos si nos permitiría usar el telescopio para ver las estrellas.- Kendall le preguntó.

La mujer les sonrió cálidamente. –Por supuesto, el observatorio está abierto para cualquier persona interesada en las estrellas.- Le tendió la mano al rubio. –Mi nombre es Harmony Johnson, soy una astróloga.- Kendall tomó su mano y la estrechó con la suya. –Si tienen alguna duda o quieren algo de ayuda, pueden decirme.-

-Muchas gracias, Harmony. Me llamo Kendall y éstos son mis amigo; James, Carlos y Logan.- El rubio se presentó a sí mismo y a sus amigos señalándolos cuando decía sus nombres.

-Muy bien chicos. Estaré en mi oficina que está por haya.- La mujer dijo y apuntó a una puerta hasta el otro lado de donde estaban. –El observatorio cierra hasta las 11:00 p.m. por lo que tienen…- Miró su reloj. -2 horas y 20 minutos para ver las estrellas, ¿de acuerdo?- Los chicos le asintieron. –Bien, entonces si me disculpan, me voy a retirar.- Les dijo amablemente antes de empezar a caminar con dirección a la puerta que no hace mucho había señalado.

-Bien, hay que comenzar.- Kendall les dijo a James y Carlos puesto a que eran sus compañeros de clase de ciencias. –Logan, si quieres ayudarnos, te agradeceríamos mucho que lo hicieras.-

Logan asintió con una sonrisa. –Claro, me encantaría.-

Y fue así como empezaron la investigación de los chicos que asisten a la universidad. James y Kendall estaban viendo por el enorme telescopio algunas de las estrellas que más les llamaban la atención debido a la constelación que formaban. Mientras tanto, Carlos leí su libro de ciencias para hallar la página en donde señalaban las estrellas que debían investigar.

Y por otro lado, Logan estaba con el libro de astronomía que había sacado de la biblioteca para leer información acerca de todas las constelaciones. Puede ser que Logan iba mucho a la biblioteca para aprender debido a que no fue a la escuela, pero jamás se había interesado por la astronomía hasta el día de hoy. Le asombraba todo tipo de figuras que eran capaces de hacer las estrellas de forma natural.

Pasó cerca de 1 hora y 30 minutos hasta que a Logan se le ocurrió preguntarles algo a los amigos quienes estaban aquí para resolver su trabajo.

-Oigan.- Logan los llamó y les pusieron atención. –Si cada uno está en una clase diferente, ¿por qué están haciendo el mismo trabajo?- Les preguntó un poco confundido.

Kendall apartó su ojo del telescopio y miró a Logan para contestarle. –Porque la clase de ciencias nos toca juntos y el trabajo es por equipos.-

Logan asintió. –Pero si querían información, ¿por qué no simplemente lo sacaron de un libro? Estoy leyendo éste y tiene mucha información.- El moreno levantó el libro para que vieran que efectivamente era un libro de astronomía.

Carlos se encogió de hombros. –Porque nuestros trabajos nos gusta hacerlos más dinámicos y venir al observatorio era muy interesante, hablando con sinceridad.- Le respondió a Logan.

-Además, sería muy aburrido quedarnos una noche de viernes a leer un montón de libros en alguna de nuestras casas.- James respaldó la respuesta de su novio secreto.

-Y porque nos gusta probar cosas buenas, y venir a un observatorio sería algo sumamente nuevo para nosotros.- Kendall le dijo.

Logan asintió, en verdad que estos chicos tenían muchas energías y siempre buscaban una manera de pasarla bien, aún cuando de la tarea se trataba. –Muy bien. Deberíamos darnos prisa, el observatorio cerrará en 45 minutos.- Les informó viendo el reloj de su iPod.

Kendall, James y Carlos asintieron y continuaron haciendo su trabajo de ciencias. El tiempo se fue a un ritmo agradable, los 4 interactuaban cada cierto tiempo cuando veían una constelación marcada por el libro e investigaban ya sea en internet con la computadora que James había traído o con el libro que Logan había llevado. No fue sino hasta cuando faltaban 20 minutos para que el observatorio cerrase cuando James y Carlos se ofrecieron a guardar la información de cada una de las constelaciones en un documento en _Word_. Como Kendall aun estaba sentado en una silla frente al telescopio, Logan decidió acercársele para saber lo que hacía.

-¿Qué ves, Kendall?- Logan le preguntó al rubio situándose a sus espaldas.

El rubio se apartó del telescopio y vio al pequeño moreno. –No estoy muy seguro, pero una de las constelaciones me pareció interesante.- Le dijo con algo de timidez.

Logan se mordió ligeramente el labio. -¿Me permites ver?- Kendall le asintió y se levantó del asiento que ocupaba para cedérselo al moreno.

El huérfano se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba el rubio y colocó su ojo en el lente para poder ver la constelación de estrellas que estaba viendo Kendall y poder buscarlo en el libro y darle un poco de información. La constelación estaba compuesta por 19 estrellas; 5 en forma de pentágono, 9 en dirección al noroeste conectadas con la estrella de encima del pentágono, 2 más al noreste a partir de la última estrella de las anteriores y para culminar 3 estrellas en forma de un triángulo escaleno conectado a la última estrella, aunque se aprecia que está algo apartado. Logan grabó en su mente como se veía en su totalidad antes de volver a entregarle el mande del telescopio a su nuevo rubio amigo.

-Bien, déjame ver si esa constelación está en el libro que traje.- Logan le dijo al de ojos verdes y se levantó del asiento y fue a donde estaba su mochila y, por lo tanto, el libro. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Logan vio un dibujo muy similar al que había visto por el telescopio. –Aquí está.- El moreno anunció dirigiéndose otra vez a donde se encontraba Kendall.

-¿Qué?- El de ojos verdes le preguntó con una mirada inquisitiva.

-La constelación que te gustó.- Logan se puso a un lado del rubio y colocó el libro de manera que ambos pudiese ver el dibujo y así el rubio se diese cuenta que era esa. –Es la constelación de "Piscis".- El moreno le informó al chico que tenía al lado. –Según con la información contenida en el libro, es una constelación del amor.- Logan se sonrojó ligeramente al saber que estaba hablando con Kendall acerca del amor, pero no es que tuviese que decirle que le gusta, ¿verdad? –Simboliza a la diosa del amor Venus y a su hijo Cupido, quienes son Afrodita y Eros en la mitología griega.- El moreno le informó al rubio, aunque Kendall podía leerlo por sí mismo, algo dentro de él le daban ganas de decírselo. -El mito dice que Venus y Cupido fueron sorprendidos por el monstruo Tifón, pero Venus sabía que podrían escapar por el agua. Agarró a Cupido y se sumergieron en el agua, donde ambos se transformaron en peces. Para asegurarse de que no se perderían, se ataron con una cuerda. Así que en el espacio podemos ver, por lo tanto, a madre e hijo unidos por una cuerda.- Logan terminó de leer la información.

-Wow. Eso es muy interesante.- Kendall dijo antes de volver a ver a Piscis, en verdad que era muy bonita.

Ni siquiera se enteraron de que el tiempo se les había escapado de las manos tan rápidamente hasta que Harmony se acercó a los 4 jóvenes. –Lo siento chicos, ya es hora de cerrar.- Les dio una mirada triste cuando los 4 se quejaron, en verdad que se habían divertido mucho con estar ahí.

Pero como eran buenos chicos, los jóvenes de Minnesota guardaron sus respectivas cosas y se marcharon del observatorio agradeciéndoles a Harmony por dejarlos usar el todo el observatorio para hacer su trabajo de ciencia; es evidente que Logan fue el único que no agradeció por el trabajo de ciencia pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haya hecho.

-Bueno Logan, creo que ya es hora de que te lleve a tu casa.- Kendall le dijo al moreno al llegar a su Mustang que brillaba por el resplandor por el satélite natural del planeta Tierra.

-En realidad.- James dijo vacilantemente, atrayendo la atención de su amigo rubio y del chico que era un camarero. –Pensé que sería una buena idea acampar hasta el día siguiente.-

-James.- El rubio de ojos verdes miró a su amigo que era más alto que él. –No trajimos lo necesario para acampar.-

-Por suerte, yo sí traje lo necesario para acampar.- James se dirigió al auto de su madre, sacó las cosas con ayuda de su novio y se las mostró a Kendall. –Son 2 tiendas de acampar y 4 sacos para dormir.- Le dijo agitando las bolsas que contenían lo que había dicho.

Kendall fulminó con la mirada a James una vez entendió lo que trataba de hacer. –Bueno, no sé si Logan esté de acuerdo.- Luego miró al moreno a su lado.

El joven camarero lo dudo un poco antes de contestar. –Bueno, no es como si alguien estuviese esperándome en casa.- Rió en humor. –Así que hay que acampar, será emocionante.-

James sonrió ante la respuesta de Logan y le lanzó una bolsa que contenía 2 sacos para dormir y Logan agarró fácilmente.

-Kendall, ayúdame a poner las tiendas.- El chico de ojos avellana le dio una sonrisa al chico de ojos verdes al ver la molestia en éstos: al menos valdría la pena el que estuviese molesto con él por algunos días porque ayudaba a su amigo sin recibir nada a cambio, a menos que sea un favor.

Transcurrieron 30 minutos para que los chicos más altos terminaran de terminar de armar las tiendas, se nota que por falta de práctica se les había hecho muy difícil la tarea.

-Bien, dormiré con Carlos en una tienda mientras que tú y Logan en la otra.- James le sonrió a Kendall.

Kendall le devolvió la sonrisa (ya se lo pagaría) y le asintió. –Bien.- Entonces, las parejas designadas para las tiendas entraron y soltaron un suspiro de conformidad al sentir lo tibio que estaba el interior de las tiendas; eran tiendas de acampar especiales que guardaban el calor corporal en su interior para que los que se alojaran ahí no pasasen frío.

Logan abrió la bolsa que le había dado James y sacó un gran rollo. –Toma.- Le dijo a su compañero de tienda y éste la tomó con sus manos con un esbozo de sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se metieron a sus sacos y se desearon un "Dulces sueños" antes de cerrar sus párpados para que sus cuerpos se dispusiesen a descansar.

Si bien que el chico rubio no había conseguido un beso del moreno o al menos invitarlo a una cita, estaban durmiendo juntos, y eso era algo… ¿Cierto? No sabiendo un porqué, ambos estaban muy contentos de estar juntos, tal vez era porque compartían un lugar y, de alguna forma u otro, sus cuerpos se tocaban superficialmente; o tal vez era porque les había gustado compartir una noche en el observatorio para admirar la belleza de las estrellas y las historias que éstas albergaban.

Sea cual sea la razón, una noche bajo las estrellas era lo que faltaba para que todo comenzara.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Fue muy, no sé? Opina :) ¿Debería empezar a tramar su unión? :)**

_-Fernando_


End file.
